Sick
by plimzwibble
Summary: Santana has been keeping something from Brittany, something that her parents, Brittany's parents, and everyone in the Glee Club already knows. Brittany knows that something is up, how will she deal with the truth? Suck at summaries, give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this is my newest fanfiction, I am not sure how good that this one is but I hope you will let me know. Let me know if I should continue or not. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The entire Glee Club were sitting in the choir room, all except Brittany who had just excused herself to use the restroom. The second she was out of earshot everyone in the room turned to Santana and began firing questions at Santana.<p>

"How are you today?" Mercedes asked.

"What did the doctor say yesterday?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Do you need anything?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Okay seriously guys one at a time please, I know she will be gone for at least three minutes." Santana said from her seat, she didn't look much like Santana anymore. Her tan skinned had visibly paled, she had bags and dark circles under her eyes.

"Well we are curious and don't want to upset her either!" Puck defended.

"Fine, I am okay today, not great. The doctor didn't say much just that he would call me when the test results came in. And no Rachel thank you but I don't need anything." Santana said quickly.

"When is your next doctors appointment? Do you want any of us to go with you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Why do you need to go to the doctor San?" Brittany said standing in the doorway with a confused expression on her face, Santana shot Mr. Schue a death stare, everyone held their breath.

"Just not feeling so great Britts." she answered as normally as possible.

"No! Stop lying to me, you are all lying to me! Santana you are lying to me, your parents are lying to me, my parents are lying to me, you guys are lying to me, Mr. Schue you are lying to me! I know something is wrong! Santana you look like shit! You won't tell me why, you are being nice to everyone, you haven't said anything mean to anyone in here in like three weeks! You are excused from half of the Cheerios practices, Sue looks at you sadly, You keep missing school, just fucking tell me because I keep imagining the worst!" Brittany yelled, everyone gasped as Brittany had started yelling. No one had ever seen Brittany angry like this before, especially at Santana, at any of them. They knew that Santana was about to tell her now and they were all going to have to be there for her, for them.

"Britt," Santana said standing up and walking towards her everyone's eyes were glued on the pair. "Sit down." she said, they could all tell she was on the verge of tears. Brittany sat down in the middle of everyone and they all moved closer to her.

"Santana, please just tell me, no one will tell me anything, my parents, your parents, the Glee Club, you. Please just tell me." Brittany begged. Santana took a deep breath.

"Brittany, I'm sick, I have cancer." Santana said slowly.

Brittany sat still for a moment, not moving, talking, barely breathing. Then they all saw the tears start to well up in her eyes. She looked around at all of them as if she were hoping someone would tell her that Santana was lying.

"Mr. Schue I am going to take her home." Santana said, he nodded. "Britt, come on babe."

Brittany got up and followed Santana from the choir room without a word to anyone. She grabbed Santana's hand and held on to it for dear life. She only let go of her hand when Santana had to walk around to the other side of the car, when she slid into the drivers seat Brittany grabbed it tightly once again. They drove in silence except for Brittany's occasional sniffling. Once Santana pulled into the spot in the Pierce driveway that belonged to her she jumped out and met Brittany at the front door, Brittany resumed her death grip on Santana's hand, she could barely feel it anymore. The entered together and saw Molly Pierce in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Britt baby, why don't you go up to your room, I'll be up in a minute." Santana said, Brittany whimpered and gripped her girlfriends hand tighter. "I promise I'm not leaving Britt."

"Okay." Brittany said in a small voice and walked up the stairs and into her room.

"You told her." Molly said.

"I wasn't ready to tell her yet." Santana said choking back tears.

"Oh, San come here. You had to tell her, she needed to know. I know you were just trying to protect her but you can't protect her from this honey, you need to let her help you with this." Molly said embracing Santana.

"I know, but it just kills me to see her sad like that." Santana cried into Molly's shoulder.

"I know sweetie, I know, but she will feel better when you are with her, she always does."

"But how much longer do I have around her, what is she going to do when I'm gone." Santana cried.

"Santana Marie Lopez, do not talk like that! Don't you dare give up on yourself like that!" Molly said. "No, you are staying the night, you are going to go comfort your girlfriend and tell her everything, I am going to make dinner and call your mother, now go get up there!" Molly said giving Santana one final squeeze before pushing her towards the stairs.

Santana laughed shakily at Brittany's mother and ran up the stairs, though she had to stop outside Brittany's door to catch her breath. Once she had steadied her breathing she opened the door and saw Brittany sitting criss crossed on her bed. Santana walked over to the bed and sat in front of her the same way.

"Brittany..." she started.

"Santana, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't want to upset you." Santana replied honestly.

"I would have been upset either way San." Brittany said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry B, forgive me?" Santana asked.

"Always. Now, I have some questions..." Brittany said unsure.

"Of course, no more lies."

"Okay well first what type of c-ca...it do you have?" Brittany asked, unable to say cancer.

"I have a brain tumor." Santana said, Brittany's face fell.

"Oh my god." Brittany said, she laid back on her pillows. Santana moved so that she was sitting next to her. She took Brittany's hand. "Santana are you going to... are you going to d-d-die?"

"Brittany, I don't know yet. I went to the doctor yesterday and he did some tests to see if the could take the tumor out."

"Out? Of your brain! Cut open your head!" Brittany yelled shocked.

"Santana, sweetie your mom wants to talk to you." Mrs. Pierce said from the doorway, she had a few tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter and her other daughter who really wasn't hers but was at the same time.

"Okay, can you sit with Britt for a minute?" Santana asked and Molly nodded, Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead before taking the phone and walking into the hallway.

"Mama?" Santana said.

"Hey baby, she took it bad?" Santana's mother said sadly from the other line.

"Worse than I had imagined she would."

"Dr. Stevens called."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wants to use the surgery as a last resort. He wants to up your chemo and do radiation and if that doesn't do anything in the next two months then he will perform the surgery. You have a chemo appointment tomorrow at one thirty, I called the school so that you can get out of class early." her mother said in a strained voice. "I told Molly all this and I assume that she is telling Brittany right now. Santana, let Brittany take care of you for once baby."

"Mama, I have always been the one taking care of her, its hard for me to let her take care of me."

"I know baby, but you need to let her, it will make her feel better."

"Okay Mama, okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl, now go get in there and gets your cuddle ons with Britts." her mother said in her imitation of Santana's Lima Heights voice, which caused Santana to laugh. Santana hung up the phone and walked back into Brittany's room to find Brittany smiling with her mother.

"Here you go Molly." she said handing her phone back. "Did you tell Brittany what my mom said?"

"Yupp! Your chemo is going to work San and they won't have to cut open your head!" Brittany said with a smile. "And I coming with you to your doctors tomorrow."

"No Britt, you don't want to see me like that its awful." Santana said.

"I'm going to order a pizza, I'll call you when it gets here." Molly said leaving the room.

"I don't care what you look like Santana, I am going to be there for you through all of this and I am going to take care of you for once."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I got a very positive response for this story so I decided that I will post more, I have quite alot of this one written already.**_

_**mooncheese1331- okay, that is a lot of updates!**_

___**Very Big Fan- haha sorry your mom and bro think your crazy now...glad that you enjoy my stories!**_

___**omgwat- update i will**_

__**_romi452-thanks!_**

_**silvrd21- thanks!**_

___**nayanaya- thank you!**_

__**_Jits- yay! here is one!_**

******_BumbaMumbaJimJams- just reading everything I write aren't ya? haha well I am glad that you are its great! glad you like this one too!_**

****_**TinyFi311- thank you!**_

* * *

><p>It had been a month. Santana was not doing any better, if anything she was doing worse. She had permanent dark circles and bags under her eyes, she had lost all of her hair, and was extremely thin. They all knew that she was getting worse but no one said it to her. They were sitting in the last glee rehearsal before Regionals and they were all arguing.<p>

"I need to compete!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, you aren't well enough." Mr. Schue said.

"Please."

"San, sweetie its not a good idea." Brittany said gently.

"I want to kick that evil Sebastian's ass!" she countered looking at anyone for support.

"We will do that for you Santana." Blaine said.

"You don't get it! This may be the last time that I get to the thing that I love with the people that I love!" she yelled, that made everyone go quiet.

"Santana, no it-"

"Stop Mr. Schue! We all know I'm right! I am dying! We all know I am not getting any better! I thought maybe when I started to lose my hair that it was working, but I am just getting worse! Nothing is working, I am going to have to get that fucking surgery and let them cut my head open! And if that doesn't kill me then I will probably be paralyzed or brain dead, there is no happy ending to this story, there is a 15% chance of me surviving that surgery!" Santana yelled. Everyone stood frozen, staring at Santana, everyone of them looked as if they were trying to hold back their tears.

"Santana, you can perform, but you have to be extremely careful." Mr. Schue said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"If I Die Young." she said simply.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, I will see you all here tomorrow at noon."

Santana ran from the room not saying a word to anyone.

"She's not doing well lately." Brittany said sadly as she watched her girlfriend run from the room. "She won't talk to me."

"She's upset Britt, its not on you." Quinn said.

"I should be able to comfort her."

xxxx

"Is that you baby girl?" Sandra Lopez called as she heard the door open. Santana entered the kitchen and flopped down into a chair in front of her mother. Her eyes were rimmed red and she had tear tracks on her cheeks. "What's wrong mija?"

"I am dying Mama." she said.

"Oh baby girl, you are going to be fine." Sandra said.

"No Mama, I'm not. Just make sure you come to the competition tomorrow, I'm not hungry I will see you tomorrow after the competition, I'm going to Brittany's." Santana said, she walked up to her room threw all her stuff into a bag and got back into her car and drove the short distance to Brittany's house. She walked up to the door and knocked, she never knocked. Molly came to the door and looked at Santana with a confused look on her face.

"Santana, why'd you knock?"

"I always knock." Santana replied.

"You haven't knocked since you were 11." Molly said, worriedly.

"Oh okay then. Is Britt here I really need her tonight, is it okay if I stay?" Santana asked.

"She's in her room, no problem." Molly said still looking at the latina worriedly. She had been forgetting little things like that a lot lately and that was a very bad sign, she remembered Sandra saying that was a bad sign.

"Okay, I'll just go up then." Santana said and made her way to her girlfriends room. "Hey Brittany!" she called before she entered to give her a warning.

"Santana!" Brittany called excitedly, she appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. Brittany pulled her in for a hug, Santana clung to Brittany tightly.

"I love you so much Brittany." Santana said as she pulled out of the embrace and placed a light kiss to Brittany's lips.

"I love you too, always Santana." Brittany said. They walked into Brittany's bedroom and lay on her bed watching a marathon of Bones. They fell asleep after a while. They didn't get up again until Mrs. Pierce came in and woke them up at 11 AM because they had to get to school by noon. Thankfully they didn't need to get ready until they got to the theater.

Santana got up quickly but it took Brittany a little longer. Santana decided that the only way that Brittany would get out of bed was if she kissed her awake. Santana tried it and it worked of course, laughing to herself she threw a pair of sweats and t-shirt at Brittany who looked pissed that Santana stopped kissing her. Santana pulled a pair of grey sweatpants on and a long sleeved white shirt. Brittany pulled on the black sweatpants and t-shirt that Santana had given her. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the shirt Santana had given her, on the front it read "McKinley Cheerios" on the back it read, "S. Lopez". Brittany loved wearing Santana's clothes, especially the ones that her name on it.

"How are you feeling this morning baby?" Brittany asked.

"Its a good day." Santana said, she had good days and bad days, thankfully today was a good one. "Come on we really need to get going, I don't want to get bitched out by Rachel because we are late."

"Okay I'm driving." Brittany declared, Santana nodded while she secured a pink scarf around her head, covering her baldness.

A half an hour later Brittany and Santana were walking hand in hand into the choir room, though it was just noon they were the lasts ones there. Everyone looked up and smiled at them as they walked in. All of their outfits were sitting on the piano in garment bags. Everyone was wearing sweats or jeans and sweatshirts. Mr. Schue smiled because Santana was smiling.

"Okay, now that we are all here I want to talk to you really quick before we get on the bus." Mr. Schue said, everyone sat down in the uncomfortable red plastic chairs and Mr. Schue walked to the front. "I want to say that no matter what happens today I am so proud of all of you. You have all matured so much this year, I know some of you have been through a lot these past three years and some of you are still going through a lot but no matter if we win and go on to Boston this year or if we loose I am so proud of you and love you all so much."

"Mr. Schue can I say something?" Santana asked shyly.

"Of course Santana." Will said, Santana stood were he just was and he sat down.

"I really want to thank you guys. You have always been there for me, earlier this year when I was struggling with my sexuality and now with my illness. You guys are my family and I love you all so much, no matter what I have said to you I have always loved being in Glee Club with you guys. I know if we win tonight that I may not make it to Boston with you but I love you all, and I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me." Santana said, tears in her eyes and everyone else's in the room. Puck jumped up and pulled Santana into a hug, a big hug but not crushing because she was so weak.

"Lets go kick some ass!" he yelled everyone laughed, dried there tears and grabbed their garment bags and loaded up onto the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I am thrilled with the responses this story is getting! I am glad that everyone is enjoying and I hope that this chapter is as good as the first two! Let me know what you think!**_

___**dancelikeheya- hmmm can't answer that can I?**_

___**ryannoels18- Thanks! sorry for the tears...**_

__**_- thank you! I will!_**

****_**Very Big Fan- oh no *scared face* no going all Lima Heights!**_

_**Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb- i don't want to make anyone a sad ducky! Hope everything turns out okay for the person at your school.**_

* * *

><p>The ride to the theater where they held Regionals was about two hours. Everyone fell asleep, everyone except for Santana and Mr. Schue. Santana carefully made her way from her seat with Brittany to the one across from Will's.<p>

"Hi Santana, how are you feeling today?" he asked her.

"Awful Mr. Schue. I just don't want to tell Brittany. I actually had to ask you about something."

"What is it?" he asked, knowing where this was going.

"I'm not doing good Mr. Schue. I have to get the surgery. If I don't I'm just going to die in another month anyway. But with this surgery I have a chance, I'm not ready to die yet, I'm not ready to leave B yet, but I might have to as much as I don't want to, I may not have a choice. I just need you to promise me, that if I do die, that you will please not let her quit. I need her to her to keep dancing." Santana said sadly.

"I won't let that happen Santana, I promise. And you're not going anywhere Santana. You are going to sing your heart out tonight, we are going to win and you are going to come with us to Boston." he said.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I'm going to wake everyone up, we are almost there." she said.

"Santana, I'm so proud of who you have become." Will called after her.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." she said.

Santana quickly woke everyone up telling them that they would be to the theater in about ten minutes. They sat in silence, they were all extremely nervous. Santana sat next to Brittany, her head on the blondes shoulder, she was getting a headache from the nerves of singing like she always did before a competition and hoped that it would subside soon. They pulled into the theater and quickly made there way to their dressing room, they had two hours to get ready before they had to go in and watch the Warblers and then Aural Intensity.

"Oh my God Santana, you look beautiful." Brittany said as Santana made her way back to the dressing room, she was the last one they were waiting for. Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

They girls were wearing black dresses, the same they wore to Sectionals two years ago, but this time they had white sashes around their wastes, Santana had a matching white scarf on her head. They had black flats on, they wore their hair down and straightened. The guys where wearing black pants and shirts with white ties and shoes, also white belts. Will looked at the kids, they looked amazing, better than they ever had, even Santana who somehow didn't look so sick anymore.

"You guys all look amazing!" Will said. "Okay everyone remember what I said, now hands in and lets get out there!"

They all put their hands in the middle and yelled out "NEW DIRECTIONS!" before making there way into the theater to their assigned seats. They passed the section where all their parents were sitting, they waved and smiled encouragingly. They sat in their seats and waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the western Regional! Our first performers this evening, from Dalton Academy in Westerville Ohio, the Warblers!" he said, everyone started clapping, though the New Directions did so begrudgingly when Sebastian led the Warblers on stage. They sat through the Warblers MJ tribute and then sat through Aural Intensity and then found themselves back stage. Santana was going to go first.

"You good, San?" Brittany asked her as she stood by the stage.

"I'm good Britt." Santana said and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Santana." she replied.

"Now, for our final performance of the evening, last years returning champions, from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, the NEW DIRECTIONS!" he called out and the crowd erupted. Then the opening chords to the Band Perry's If I Die Young started Santana walked on to stage. She started singing and instantly everyone was captivated.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls" _By the end of the song everyone was on their feet, everyone of the New Directions, their parents, and Mr. Schue had tears in their eyes. There was a standing ovation. Then they all got into their positions for their next number, Fun's We Are Young.

"_[Rachel:]_

_Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and_

_[Finn:]_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

_[Sam:]_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_[Sam and Quinn:]_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_[Santana:]_

_Now I know that I'm not all that you got_

_I guess that I_

_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_[Rachel:]_

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_[Finn w/ New Directions:]_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_[Mercedes:]_

_Whoa_

_[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_[Quinn w/ New Directions]_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_[New Directions Boys:]_

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_[Santana:]_

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

_[Rachel:]_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_[Mercedes:]_

_We are young, yeah_

_[New Directions:]_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_[Rachel and Finn:]_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight _" Again they got a standing ovation, after a moment all of the New Directions, save for Mercedes faded into the background. She was about to pay tribute to Whitney Houston. She was singing the late singers cover of I Will Always Love You.

"_If I _

_Should stay _

_I would only be in your way _

_So I'll go _

_But I know _

_I'll think of you every step of _

_the way _

_And I... _

_Will always _

_Love you, oohh _

_Will always _

_Love you _

_You _

_My darling you _

_Mmm-mm _

_Bittersweet _

_Memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me _

_So good-bye _

_Please don't cry _

_We both know I'm not what you _

_You need _

_And I... _

_Will always love you _

_I... _

_Will always love you _

_You, ooh _

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

_I hope _

_life treats you kind _

_And I hope _

_you have all you've dreamed of _

_And I wish you joy _

_and happiness _

_But above all this _

_I wish you love _

_And I... _

_Will always love you _

_I... _

_Will always love you _

_[Repeat]_

_I, I will always love _

_You... _

_You _

_Darling I love you _

_I'll always _

_I'll always _

_Love _

_You _

_Oooh _

_Ooohhh" _Mercedes sang the song with so much emotion and passion that it too brought tears to peoples eyes.

Once the applause ended the New Directions took one final bow and walked off the stage back to their dressing room. They all sat down, the nerves setting in. Mr. Schue walked in and looked at them with the widest smile on his face.

"I am speechless, you were incredible! Santana, just gorgeous. I cried, you too Mercedes, and all of you, you were just amazing!" Will said.

Santana smiled at Will, she was sitting on a couch with Brittany, her head on her girlfriends shoulder. She kissed her cheek. Santana winced, her headache still hadn't subsided. Then a voice came over the intercom.

"Will all the choirs please come on stage. We have made our decision." the voice said, it had been ten minutes, the quickest this had ever been decided.

"Already." Will said, "Come on guys."

They all held hands as the walked to the stage, Santana found herself holding Brittany's hand and standing next to Sebastian. He was wearing his signature smirk. The head judge stepped onto the stage, with three envelopes in his hand.

"Okay, in third place we have, Aural Intensity!" he said, everyone clapped, the director of Aural Intensity accepted the trophy and they walked off the stage. The judge ripped open the second place envelope and smiled. "In second place we have... the Dalton Academy Warblers, in first place for two years straight the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The crowd went crazy, the New Directions were jumping around, hugging, kissing and screaming at each other. They were given their trophy and they jumped some more. The Warblers trophy was handed to Sebastian, who was really angry. The stayed on stage jumping around happily for another few minutes, before they hoped off the stage and walked out to the bus where they met their parents. Santana's and Brittany's parents were standing together near Quinn's mother. They walked over hand in hand. Both girls hugged both sets of parents.

"Congratulations girls, that was truly amazing, you were incredible, really." Mrs. Lopez said.

"Thanks Mama." Santana said.

"Okay guys on the bus! Parents meet us at Breadstix for a celebratory dinner!" Will shouted. Santana and Brittany said goodbye to their parents and walked back onto the bus.

Three hours later the entire glee club, their parents, Will and Emma were all at Breadstix. They took up the majority of the restaurant. Their food was just ordered and Mr. Schue stood to make a toast.

"I would like to make a toast. To the New Directions, who performed amazingly, and inspiringly today. I could not be prouder of you today. You were all phenomenal. I would like to give a special toast to Ms. Santana Lopez, who braved the stage alone and first to deliver the most beautiful rendition of that song I have ever heard." Will said raising his glass. Everyone copied and drank a sip of their drinks.

Santana stood up and started to walk over to Mr. Schue to give him a hug. She was about halfway there when it happened, she started to get a splitting headache, she couldn't remember what she was doing or where she was. The pain in her head was just to much, she could hear unfamiliar, yet familiar voices calling her name but the only thing that she could concentrate on was the throbbing in her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she gave into the pain and passed out right there in the middle of Breadstix.

"Santana!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update, I had a busy week and then I went to the Hunger Games so I didn't have much time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**just-the-narrator- thank you so much!**_

_**chicavolcom89- :'(**_

_**Very Big Fan-sorry to leave you hanging, and lol sorry about the screaming thing too. No Lima Heights!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- thanks for reading!**_

_**- here is more :)**_

_**itrasco- you shall see.**_

* * *

><p><em> Santana stood up and started to walk over to Mr. Schue to give him a hug. She was about halfway there when it happened, she started to get a splitting headache, she couldn't remember what she was doing or where she was. The pain in her head was just to much, she could hear unfamiliar, yet familiar voices calling her name but the only thing that she could concentrate on was the throbbing in her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she gave into the pain and passed out right there in the middle of Breadstix.<em>

_ "Santana!" _

"Santana, wake up. Santana." a voice called to her and she felt someone gently shaking her. She knew that she knew the voice but she couldn't place it, it was a mans voice and she could hear others in the back. She slowly forced her eyes open and saw that there were about twenty five people surrounding her. She recognized the voice as that of her father.

"Santana!" she heard Brittany sigh in relief as she tried to sit up, she had been lying on the floor in the middle of Breadstix. Her father and Mr. Pierce helped her up and sat her in a chair. As soon as she sat down in the chair Brittany was there in the chair next to hers.

"Are you okay San? Mr. Lopez what just happened?" Brittany asked him worriedly. Santana still couldn't seem to form her words so she just half nodded.

"It is a side effect of the chemotherapy it can cause her to experience blinding headaches and those can sometimes lead to her passing out, she will be okay in a few minutes." Dr. Lopez said calmly though beneath his calm doctor voice there was clear worry. "I think that we should probably take Santana home now, and I need to call her doctor."

"Okay, well I hope you feel better Santana, I'll see you soon." Mr. Schue said and was echoed by everyone else who was there.

Santana nodded again, still unsure of her voice, Dr. Lopez helped her stand up. She stood up and her knees were a little weak so she didn't let go of his arm, she hated feeling and seeming so weak, especially in front of her friends, she was not one who wanted sympathy.

"Brittany are you coming?" Mrs. Lopez asked as she approached the door, Brittany had remained sitting unsure of whether or not she was allowed or supposed to follow, she wanted to but she didn't want to intrude.

"Ya of course," she said and jumped up. "I'll call you guys later and let you know what is going on." she said to her parents and friends before following Santana and her parents out the door.

"Brittany will you sit in the back with Santana and I'll drive her car back to the house?" Carlos said, Brittany nodded and took Santana's hand as she helped her into the back of Sandra's car.

"Are you okay baby?" Brittany asked as they drove the short way from Breadstix to the Lopez home.

"I don't know." Santana said, her voice was a kind of croak but Brittany was happy to hear her say something.

"You will feel better soon, we will go up to your room and watch some TV, we can watch the Harry Potter movies, even though I don't understand them." Brittany said as Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and Sandra chuckled at Brittany's comment about Harry Potter.

"Sounds good B. Mama, can Britt sleep over?" Santana asked, her voice still not sounding a hundred percent correct.

"Of course mija, you know you don't have to ask anymore, you haven't asked me if Brittany could sleep over since you were about thirteen years old." her mother laughed as she drove.

"And what makes you think I want to sleep over?" Brittany joked.

"Shut up." Santana laughed.

They spent the rest of the car ride in a tense silence, Brittany kept looking down at Santana, whose head rested on Brittany's shoulder, to make sure that she was still awake. Every time the car stopped Sandra would twist around in her seat to check the same thing. When they arrived at the Lopez home they noticed that somehow Carlos had already gotten there.

"¡Conduce como un loco!" Mrs. Lopez said shaking her head. (He drives like a maniac). Santana laughed and Brittany looked confused, she did not understand spanish at all, the only reason she was passing was because of Santana.

They walked into the house and Brittany led Santana upstairs to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She walked up to the TV and put in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD, Santana's favorite, before plopping down next to Santana on the bed. About halfway through the movie Brittany looks down and sees that Santana's eyes are closed, she has a mini heart attack for a moment but then sees that she is breathing so she calms down. Brittany carefully gets up from the bed and looks at the clock, it is 8:34 so she decides to call her mother and let her know that she is staying at Santana's.

"Hi mom." Brittany said after her mother picked up the phone.

"Hey Britt, how is everything going? Are you staying over for the night?" Molly asked.

"Everything is okay, she is asleep now, we were watching Harry Potter, and I'm going to stay tonight, she wants me to stay."

"Okay thats fine."

"You know what's weird?"

"What is that hun?"

"Santana asked Sandra if I could stay the night. She hasn't done that in years." Brittany laughed and Molly was silent on the other line. "Mom, are you still there?"

"Let me talk to Sandra, Brittany." she said, her voice now different.

"Why?" Brittany said as she started to walk down the stairs to the living room where Carlos and Sandra were sitting.

"Just give her the phone."

"Umm okay, Sandra my mom wants to talk to you, San's asleep." Brittany said as she entered the living room.

"Okay," she said taking the phone from Brittany. "Hello Molly, what's up?"

"Brittany told me that Santana asked if she could spend the night, and that hasn't happened in years."

"Yes, I thought that it was weird but it was probably because she fainted."

"Well, I just thought that I would let you know that the last time Santana was over, she knocked and she hasn't done that since she was about 11, she has her own key..." Molly said on the other line, she was clearly concerned.

"Come to think of it she has been forgetting a lot of things like that lately..." Sandra said, her voice now laced with the same worry as Molly's. "I'm going to have Carlos call Dr. Stevens and ask him about this and I will call you back, thank you Molly."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Sandra." she said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked as Sandra handed Brittany back her phone.

"Molly and I have both noticed that Santana has been forgetting things that she has been doing for years. She asked if Brittany could sleep over, she knocked at the Pierce's she couldn't remember where she hung her car keys...I think that you need to call Dr. Stevens and tell him this." Sandra said, Carlos nodded and left the room. "How far into the movie did she make it?"

"About halfway. You know I have watched those movies so many times with san and she has tried to explain them to me so many times but I still don't understand them at all!" Brittany said and Sandra laughed.

"Just read the books Britt, it will make so much more sense then, I promise." Sandra said.

"Have you seen the size of those books?" Brittany asked, as if Sandra had suggested that she read the Art of War in chinese "And plus the last time I read books that you two suggested to me it was about a bunch of kids killing each other, it was horrible!"

"Well we both agreed that we really shouldn't have had you read the Hunger Games."

"Ya, maybe I'll read them, it may take me a few years though." she said seriously.

Sandra was about to reply but Carlos walked in, he had visibly paled.

"What did Dr. Stevens say?" Sandra asked.

"He said that he thinks that the tumor in Santana's brain is pushing down on the cerebrum, which is the part of the brain that controls memory, and is effecting her long term memory. He said that the surgery cannot be avoided for much longer." Carlos answered.

"How much longer did he say until she absolutely has to have the surgery?" Sandra asked fearing the answer her husband was about to give.

"A month and a half to two months." Carlos said sadly.

Before anyone could say anything, Santana's voice croaked down from upstairs.

"Britt? Are you down there?" she called down.

"Ya, I'll be up in a minute!" Brittany called back.

"Okay!"

"Brittany, don't say anything to her please, I don't want to stress her out at all, that is the last thing that she needs." Carlos said and Brittany nodded before leaving the room.

She quickly ran up the stairs and entered Santana's room. Santana had changed into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and had a pair on the bed for Brittany as well. Brittany walked over to the bed gave Santana a peck on the lips before quickly changing into the shorts and tank top.

"Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here, I thought maybe you had gone home." Santana said as Brittany sat down on the bed to fix her hair.

"Just went to call my mom and talk to your parents, I thought you were out for the night. The movies over, ready for the Goblet of Smoke?" Brittany asked finishing her ponytail and walking to the DVD player.

"Goblet of Fire, Britt, Goblet of Fire." Santana laughed. Brittany walked back to the bed and Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as she watched the movie. Brittany really didn't watch this one, she watched Santana. She was watching her because she wanted to make sure that she saw her as much as possible before Santana had to have the surgery. She kissed the top of her bald head and then focused on the movie, really trying to understand it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy this one, it took me a while to write for some reason.**_

_**Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb- glad you liked it!**_

_**Very Big Fan- no screaming yaay! sorry though**_

_**just-the-narrator-thanks I tried to do this**_

_**Callie1121- found this one too! that would be great if I could get the rights haha **_

Brittany walked through the doors to the hospital, she was picking up Santana from her chemotherapy session. It was Thursday, and Brittany picked up Santana every Thursday after Glee at the hospital because that is when she had her sessions. She was one of the lucky ones and the treatments somehow didn't make her sick, it just made her lose all of her hair. The nurse at the desk waved to Brittany as she pressed the button to let her through to were Santana was, she didn't even stop her anymore.

Brittany walked to the end of the long clean hallway to where Santana's room was. Since her dad was a big deal at this hospital Santana had her own room for her chemo, the same one every Thursday. Unfortunately Santana still wasn't getting much better, and Dr. Stevens was urging her parents to let him perform the surgery. Brittany passed Carlos in the hallway.

"Hello Brittany, here to take Santana away for the rest of the week?" he asked with a smile.

"Yupp, just like every week." she said, every Thursday since Santana had started receiving her treatments Brittany had picked her up and Santana stayed at the Pierce household until that following Monday.

"Alright, have fun. Be good Britt." Carlos said before giving her a quick hug and returning to his work.

Brittany smiled and walked the few feet left to Santana's room and knocked lightly before walking in.

"Hey Britt! What are you doing here?" Santana asked sounding and looking surprised to see Brittany.

"Its Thursday San..."

"Oh is it? I thought it was Sunday! I was wondering why I was here and not at your house." Santana laughed, Brittany tried to force a giggle but it didn't really work that well. "I'll just grab my bag then Britt and we can go." Santana tried to shake off her quick memory lapse.

"Sure, what do you wanna do tonight? We have school so we can go back to my house and watch some Grey's Anatomy or we can watch a movie. Or I can take you out to dinner."

"Hmmm, so many choices Britt-Britt. How about we order a pizza and watch a movie. I need to do my homework from today anyway, since I didn't go today."

"Sure, I'll call my mom while you get your stuff and have her order one that way we can stop and pick up some soda and ice cream and the pizza will be there when we get home." Brittany said, Santana nodded tossing her books and things into her bag as Brittany stepped into the hall.

"Hey Britt, what is the plan for tonight?" her mother answered on one of the first rings.

"Can you order us a pizza, we are gonna stop for some soda and ice cream. We're just watching a movie tonight San needs to do her homework anyway."

"Sure, how is she today?" Molly asked, her tone of voice changing.

"She forgot it was Thursday and was wondering why I was there when I walked in to pick her up, its effecting her mind pretty bad mom, she is forgetting a lot lately."

"I know Britt, but its just what is going to happen. Have Carlos and Sandra talked anymore about the surgery with you?"

"They don't say- ya we will be there soon, love you too Mom bye." Brittany said as the door to Santana's room opened and she joined Brittany in the hallway.

"Santana just joined you I assume? I will call in a pizza I love you too, see you soon." Molly said with a sigh and hung up.

"Ready to go San?" Brittany asked.

"Almost." Santana said as she quickly fixed her beanie on her head and zipped up her jacket. "Ready." she said taking Brittany's hand.

Brittany quickly pulled her hand away and grabbed Santana's bag threw it over her shoulder, and then relaced their fingers before Santana could even protest.

"You are getting quick Ms. Pierce." Santana said and Brittany just smirked.

"I know, now you wait here while I go get my car, its cold." Brittany said as they reached the exit of the hospital.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend gratefully. She didn't know what she would do without Brittany, there was no way that she could make it through this without Brittany. She was what Santana was fighting for, to be able to spend more time with the girl that she loves. And it was the little things, like getting the car or taking her bag that made Santana love Brittany just that much more. After about two minutes Brittany pulled up in her Honda Accord. She leaned over and opened the passenger side door for Santana causing her smile to grow impossibly wider.

"What's with the face Santana? You're creeping me out here." Brittany said, Santana didn't answer she just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you, and how I don't know what I would do without you, B."

"I love you too San, now lets go get some Coke and chocolate ice cream." Brittany said as she pulled into the grocery store across from the hospital.

They got out of the car and walked to the store hand and hand. It only took them about fifteen minutes in the store. They came out with two two liter bottles of Coca Cola, a carton or chocolate ice cream, a carton of vanilla and a jar of hot fudge. They made it to Brittany's house right after the pizza man delivered.

"Hello girls, how are you today San?" Molly asked as the girls walked into the kitchen, she kissed them both on the cheek.

"As good as I can be." Santana answered.

"TANAAAAAAAA!" came the voice of Brittany's three year old brother Kevin, he came sprinting into the kitchen and threw himself around Santana's legs.

"KEVIN!" Santana yelled back and pulled him up into her arms for a hug. "How are you hermanito?"

"Bueno!" he said causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh. "Let me down now or Daddy is gonna beat me at the game!" he said squirming in her arms, she let him down and he ran back into the living room.

"I think his spanish is better than yours Britt, all you know are the bad words." Molly laughed, so did Santana, Brittany just glared. "I'll leave you girls alone now, just remember you have to get up for school in the morning and you have Glee after school so don't be up too late."

"Yes Ma'am." Santana said in fake salute as she took a slice of pizza from the box.

"Goodnight girls. Love yous!" she said and walked into the living room leaving them alone.

"I love your mom." Santana said as she stuffed pizza in her mouth.

"She's alright." Brittany laughed.

xxxx

"Hello Brittany. Hi Santana, how are you feeling today?" Mr. Schue asked as they walked into Glee rehearsal the next afternoon.

"I'm alright, the chemo sometimes hits me the day after." she said and Mr. Schue nodded.

They took their seats next to Mike, Tina, and Kurt. They all talked until everyone was in there and Mr. Schue started talking.

"Okay so we all know that Nationals are in about a month, I want to start coming up with a definitive set list. So does anybody have any suggestions?" Will asked.

"What about We Are Young, we have killed it every time and I just love that song." Sam said.

"What about an Adele duet with me and Santana?" Mercedes asked.

"We can definitely make them contenders." Mr. Schue said. "Santana are you feeling okay?"

Santana looked about to pass out, Brittany thought, no sooner than the thought formed in Brittany's head did it happen. Santana slumped over in her seat.

"Oh God!" Brittany said. "Call 911 and Quinn call her father and tell him to get Dr. Stevens."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Here is chapter six, hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**just-the-narrator- thank you, and I agree**_

_**Callie1121- i do love cliffhangers**_

_**Very Big Fan- haha, i enjoy your little rants**_

_**chicavolcom89- maybe maybe**_

_**ltrasco- haha thank you**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"We can definitely make them contenders." Mr. Schue said. "Santana are you feeling okay?"<em>

_ Santana looked about to pass out, Brittany thought, no sooner than the thought formed in Brittany's head did it happen. Santana slumped over in her seat._

_ "Oh God!" Brittany said. "Call 911 and Quinn call her father and tell him to get Dr. Stevens."_

Brittany quickly laid Santana down flat on the ground, she clearly knew what she was doing, everyone else just watched for a few seconds before snapping into action. Mr. Schue called 911, Quinn called Carlos and let him know what was going on. Puck, Mike, Tina and Mercedes all crowded around Brittany, the others standing just behind them. Rory was on the phone with Brittany's parents as well.

"Santana, you need to open your eyes. Come on San, fight it, just like always fight it babe." Brittany said shaking her lightly.

"Britt, how often does this happen?" Mike asked, Brittany however wasn't the one who responded, it was Rory.

"Well Santana stays with us every Thursday til Monday and since that has ben going on I have helped Britt with six of these. They are getting more frequent." he said and everyone looked shocked. "Santana didn't want us to say anything, she didn't want you guys to worry, she said that you have already been treating her differently enough."

"Rory are my parents coming?" Brittany asked.

"Ya, their gonna meet us at the hospital, so they are." Rory said.

"Right in here." Mr. Schue said as he lead the paramedics into the choir room, where Santana was still unconscious on the floor.

Within fifteen minutes they were all at the hospital, Santana was wheeled away and they all briefly caught sight of Carlos running in the direction that the medics had taken Santana. Brittany's parents and little brother, Kevin, were in the waiting room with Santana's mother. The entire Glee Club was there as well. They waited only about a half an hour before Carlos came out to talk to them.

"She is awake." he said to a general sigh of relief. "Sandra, James, Molly, Will can I speak with you for a moment?" Carlos said catching them all off guard.

They four followed him without a word, leaving the kids wondering. Brittany sat with her younger brother in her lap staring as the door closed after her father.

"Okay so I have just spoken with Dr. Stevens and he says that we have no choice anymore, we either do the surgery or Santana will...die within the next two months. But we have a problem, Santana doesn't wan the surgery." Carlos said.

"Oh God," Sandra, and Molly said at the same time. Will and James looked about to be sick.

"Well make her!" Sandra said.

"Sand, she is 18, she makes her own decisions now." Carlos said sadly. "I need Brittany to talk to her. She is the only one that Santana will listen too when she gets stubborn like this." Carlos said staring at Molly and James.

"This will kill her..." Molly said quietly. "But I know, I agree, Santana is stubborn and Brittany is the only one who can get her to change her mind. But Brittany isn't very on board with the surgery in the first place."

"Thank you. Thank you Molly. Will will you go get her please?" Carlos asked.

Brittany and the rest of the Glee Club were sitting quietly in the waiting room. The adults had been talking for a while.

"Are you okay Britty?" Kevin asked, in his cute little three year old innocence.

"Ya, I'm just a little upset." she said.

"Why? Is it because Tana isn't feeling good?" Kevin asked, even though his words were so simple they made everyone look at him, he was smart for a three year old.

"Ya buddy, she isn't feeling well lately, I am gonna go see her in a little while, do you want to come with me?"

"YES!" he said excitedly, jumping off her lap. "Hey Mikey guess what?" Kevin asked running over to Mike, he knew all the kids in the Glee Club, but he loved Mike, Kurt and of course Santana the most.

"What bud?" Mike said, pulling the kid into his lap.

Kevin and Mike began talking as the door to the waiting room opened and a very pale Mr. Schuester appeared. "Brittany, can you come with me please."

Everyone looked nervous at the way Mr. Schue had just acted and the way he asked Brittany to come with him.

"Sure, Kev, stay with Mikey okay?" she said and he nodded happily, oblivious to the tension that had just seeped into the room.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you." Carlos said once she and Will had returned to where the rest of the adults were gathered.

"What is going on? What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Dr. Stevens says that Santana needs the surgery, or she will, she'll die in the next two months." Carlos started.

"Well then God, I know I don't like the idea but have her have the surgery, she can't die!" Brittany said, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Well there is a problem, Santana doesn't want the surgery and because she is 18 it is up to her. We all think that you are the only one that she will listen to at this point. You need to convince her to have it." Carlos said.

"I will do the best that I can, but you all know how stubborn she is." Brittany said softly.

"You are the only one who can get her to change her mind Britt, please, I'll take you to her room." Carlos said.

Brittany followed him down the hallways quietly. They went to the familiar room that Santana always had at the hospital. Carlos gave Brittany a quick hug and walked away. Brittany took a very deep breath before she entered the room.

Santana was laying in her bed, staring out the window. The TV was on but she wasn't watching it. Brittany walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. She kissed her forehead softly and Santana spoke up.

"Sending in the big guns huh." Santana laughed humorlessly.

"I don't have any guns." Brittany said quietly.

"Its an expression Britt. Did they try and get you to come convince me to have the surgery."

"Santana, hun, you need to have this surgery, if you don't you are going to die. And I cannot have you die, I can't live without you." Brittany said bluntly.

"Brittany, if I have this surgery there is only a 25% chance that I will be back to normal. The other 75% would include me dying, ending up in a coma, not being able to walk, talk, see, hear, eat or do anything." Santana said, trying to make her point.

"But if you don't there is a 100% chance you will die in the next two months Santana, and I can't have that." Brittany said, she was crying now.

"Brittany, but that would be two more months that I could spend with you. If I get this surgery, we don't know if I'll ever be able to be with you again."

"Santana, please, get this surgery, I know it will work, please. I need you, I can't live without you, I can't live knowing that there was something that could have been done to save you and I didn't do everything I can to make you do it." Brittany pleaded.

"Britt..." Santana whispered.

"Please, Santana, Please." she begged her girlfriend.

"Okay, okay I'll get the surgery."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry that I have taken so long to update, for some reason I just couldn't get this chapter right, I am not that proud of this one, sorry if it sucks, I promise the next one will be better. Let me know what you think please.**_

___**ltrasco- hmm maybe maybe not**_

_**Very Big Fan- haha, i do enjoy your comments, and making people squirm ahaha**_

_**just-the-narrator- aww thanks, I am glad that you enjoy my story! hope that you like this chapter**_

_**Callie1121- thanks, as always haha**_

_**DancingintheRayne- here you go :)**_

* * *

><p>Will had walked back into the waiting room to talk to the Glee Club, they were part of Santana's family and her parents had both agreed that they needed to know what Brittany was doing. Carlos and Sandra went off to talk to Dr. Stevens and Molly and James took Kevin to the cafeteria for some food because he kept telling Mike how hungry he was.<p>

"Mr. Schue what's going on? We are starting to get scared, she is awake right?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

"Yes she is awake." he said and there was a general sigh of relief.

"Then what is going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Well Santana's father just talked to Santana's doctor, Dr. Stevens and he said that Santana needs to have the surgery as soon as possible, and that if she doesn't have the surgery then she will more than likely die in the next two months. The problem is that Santana is 18, and she doesn't want to have the surgery."

"Oh my god! Is that were Brittany is? Trying to convince her?" Tina asked quietly.

"Yes, because Santana and Brittany's parents both agreed that Brittany would be the only one to get her to change her mind at this point." Will said.

"Will, Brittany is back." James said sticking his head in briefly.

"I will let you know what is going on in a minute." he said and walked out of the waiting and over to the four other adults and Brittany, who had clearly been crying.

"Well Brittany?" Carlos asked, sounding harsher than he intended.

"She said that she will have the surgery, but she wants time to talk to everyone who is here before she goes in for it." Brittany said, her voice was quite and hoarse.

"Thank you Brittany, I know how hard that was for you." Carlos said giving her a hug. "I'm going to go find Dr. Stevens. I promise I will come and get you once he talks to Santana and everything is set. Sandra, will you come with me?" he said, he was trying to be calm, but if you looked into his eyes you could see he was freaking out. He and Sandra walked away, leaving Brittany with her parents and Mr. Schue.

"Where is Kevin?" Brittany asked her mother noticing the little boy was absent.

"Your Grandmother came and picked him up." Molly answered.

"Well do you think she can bring him back, Santana wants to talk to him before her surgery." Brittany said.

"We will go get him, you go talk to your friends." Molly said and she and James left.

"Are you okay Brittany? Do you want me to do the talking or are you okay to do that?" Mr. Schue asked before they entered the waiting room.

"No, I am okay, I'll do it." she said and then opened the door to the waiting room, she saw all of her friends sitting there.

"Britt? What's going on, is she doing the surgery?" Quinn asked as she saw her friend enter the room.

"Yes," Brittany answered calmly. "she told me, though, that before she goes in for her surgery, but she also said that if any of you are uncomfortable with that then she understands..." Brittany said.

"Was there an order she wanted to talk to people in?" Mr. Schue asked from his position next to Brittany.

"No, but she wanted to talk to you first Mr. Schue, and me and her parents last." Brittany said, "I can take you Mr. Schue and then someone else and then whoever is done can get the next person."

"I'll go," Mercedes said and joined Mr. Schue and Brittany.

"Okay, you guys follow me. And just a warning, I know that you guys just saw her recently, but she is very weak and it shows, she doesn't look good at all." Brittany said to Mr. Schue and Mercedes as she led them expertly through the halls of the hospital. They reached the door to Santana's room about a minute and a half later. Brittany went into the room first to check and make sure Santana was okay.

"Hey San, Mr. Schue is here, and then Cedes, then everyone else will be coming up, my Mom and Dad went to pick up Kevin too, can I send in Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked as she walked up to the bed.

"Ya, I'm ready, thanks Britts." Santana said, Brittany just nodded and walked back out to the hall. "Mr. Schue, she is ready for you."

"Thanks Brittany." he said and he walked in.

Brittany and Mercedes found some chairs that and dragged them over by Santana's room and sat down. Mercedes kept looking at Brittany, who was staring off into space, as if she wanted to say something but just didn't know where to begin.

"How are you doing Brittany?" she finally asked.

"I'm terrified Mercedes, but I can't let her know that or she'll never do this. She's so damn protective, even when she's the one who will...die if she doesn't do the surgery, she still thinks about me." Brittany said sadly.

"I'm sorry Britt, but you know that you can always talk to me, I don't care what time of day it is, if you need to talk to me, I will listen. I promise." Mercedes said truthfully.

"I know Mercedes, and I will, I really will, but I'm not ready yet." Brittany said. There was something in her voice that told Mercedes that their conversation was over.

Mr. Schue came out, red eyed after about ten minutes, Mercedes going in after. Gradually all of the members of the New Directions came up and had their time with Santana, each about ten minutes, some more like Quinn and Puck. Finally after the last person, Rachel, had come out red eyed and sniffling like everyone else, Brittany went in the room. She heard the soft sniffles coming from her girlfriend.

"Santana? Shhh, its gonna be okay, you'll see them all after, your going to be fine Baby!" Brittany said, she climbed onto the bed and sat next to Santana, who buried her head in her neck.

"I'm gonna die Britt, its not fair." she cried, it was breaking Brittany's heart, all she wanted to do was burst into tears, but she knew that for the time being she had to be strong.

"You are not going to die Santana, look at me please." Brittany said, Santana lifted her head and looked at Brittany. "You are not going to die."

"I love you Brittany, and I know that you don't want to hear any of what I am about to say, but please do not interrupt me. You and I both know that odds are, that I won't make it out of this the same way that I was before. I may die, or I may live and have some sort of issues, but promise me that if I do not make it out of this you will move on. You deserve to love and be loved, and there is a chance that I won't be able to be the one for that anymore and I need to know that you will move on and find someone, a woman or a man, that will make you happy. Please Brittany don't push everyone away, everyone in glee club, they are our family. I also want you to stay in touch with my parents, they love you and I know that you love them too. So please if you could just promise me those few things." Santana said, her tears had subsided but now tears were flowing freely from Brittany's eyes.

"I promise, I love you so much Santana." Brittany said.

"Alright, now enough of that sad stuff, were is my Kevin, I needs to see him." she said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I'll see if he's here yet and I'll text your mom and let her know that they can come up now and your done with the glee kids." Brittany said and stepped out of the room.

She didn't have to call either her parents or Santana's because they were all standing outside the room, clearly waiting for her. Kevin was there and he looked tired, Brittany realized that she hadn't checked her watch in a long time and that it was 9:30 at night.

"Santana wants to talk to Kevin and says that you guys can come in now. She talked to everyone from Glee and she will be ready as soon as she talks to you guys."

They all nodded and entered the room, Kevin immediately became wide awake when Molly whispered that Santana wanted to talk to him. He ran ahead of everyone else and plopped down on the bed next to the latina.

"Hola Tanaaaaa." he said drawing out the last bit of her name.

"Hola hermanito." she said copying him.

The two of them talked for a few minutes before Santana whispered something in his ear and he nodded profusely. He whispered something back and then jumped off the bed, whispered something to Sandra then Molly who both nodded. Then Kevin ran over to Brittany and dragged her out of the room.

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

"Tana told me to take you out of the room." he said.

"Oh ya and what else did Tana tell you?" she asked playfully poking him.

"Can't tell you." he said.

"Fine." she said.

They sat together for a few minutes before Molly and James came out, they looked sad, Molly had clearly been crying, James looked like he could at any moment. They told Brittany that they were going to take Kevin home and they would be back in the morning. They also said that Sandra and Carlos were talking with Santana and would come and get her in a little while. Both her parents and her brother kissed Brittany on the head before disappearing down the hallway. She waited about twenty minutes before Carlos opened the door.

"I'm going to get Dr. Stevens, he should be ready by now. Santana is asking for you." he said, his voice thick and he walked away.

Brittany walked in the room, Santana was sitting up in her bed holding her mothers hand. She walked over and stood behind Sandra and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys." Brittany said in a small voice.

"Brittany, I need you to do something for before I go please." Santana said.

"What is it San?"

"Come here." she said motioning for Brittany to come closer, Brittany did as she was told and Santana pulled her face close so she could whisper in her ear. "I need you to kiss me one more time, I know my mom is here but I don't care, and she won't either. Please Britt."

Brittany did as she was told, she kissed her as if it were the last time that she would be able to, and it very well might be. After she pulled away she kissed Santana on the forehead and pulled her into an embrace. Santana tried to return the hug with a lot of strength but couldn't because she was so weak. When they broke apart the door opened and Carlos walked in. He was closely followed by Dr. Stevens and other doctors and nurses.

"Its time Santana." Dr. Stevens said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! Here is chapter 8, this one is a filler chapter so it shorter than normal but I am planing on making the next one longer.**_

_**Callie1121- i was going to do that but it would be so long**_

_**OTHangels- thank you, i made you tear up?**_

_**razzygirl- sorry haha**_

_**DancingintheRayne- *poof* update is here**_

_**Very Big Fan- i know the next episode is gonna be great!**_

_**Very Big Fan (2)- we will see, and sorry about the tornado!**_

_**nixx- haha, okay**_

_**Santanalover- wow, thanks!**_

_**MoncheleRivera14- thank you!**_

_**just-the-narrator- begging are we?**_

_**ltrasco- you see some in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em> "Its time Santana." Dr. Stevens said.<em>

Brittany watched as the doctors and nurses wheeled Santana out of the room and away to the OR. She stood in the room with Carlos and Sandra for a few moments. They knew that they should make their way down to the waiting room because they couldn't stay in the room. Carlos was the first to say it and both Brittany and Sandra nodded in agreement and followed him back down to the waiting room.

When they entered the waiting room they saw that the New Directions had taken residence in the front part of the room. They were all still there, not one of them had left. They had what looked like food stations set up on a few of the small tables they had pulled together. There were blankets and pillows that someone's parents had clearly dropped off. They all looked up when they saw Brittany and Santana's parents walk in. Carlos whispered to Brittany to stay with her friends and then led Sandra a little bit away from the Glee Club. Brittany sat down in between Quinn and Tina.

"Hey Britt." Kurt said as she sat down.

"Hi." she said in a small voice.

"Brittany do you want some food? Your mom said that you hadn't eaten anything." Artie asked her.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You mighten feel hungry Britt, but ya need ta eat someting." Rory said his accent thick, it sounded as if he had cried recently, which of course he had.

"What did she say to you guys?" Brittany asked, changing the subject.

"She apologized to me for everything mean she ever said about me and told me how much she actually looked up to me and admired me, she said that she was jealous of how accepting I was of myself and that she wished she had been more like me." Kurt said after a minute of quiet.

"She really did, when we would talk about her coming out and stuff she would always talk about coming to you for advice." Brittany said and Kurt started to tear up again.

"She told me that the only reason that she didn't like me was because she thought that I was going to steal you from her, but she said after she realized that I wasn't a threat that she stared to get to know me and now I'm like a brother to her and that I have to take care of you for her." Rory said, accent thicker than ever.

"She thanked me." Finn said and instantly everyone was engrossed in what he was saying. "She thanked me for doing what she wasn't strong enough to do. She said that because of me she got her relationship with Brittany. She told me that had I not outed her she probably would still be in the closet and most likely without Brittany. She also apologized and told me that I was not fat and that I was actually handsome and have a great voice."

And that is how it went, everyone recalled their conversations with Santana. The majority of them consisted of a large portion of Santana apologizing and finally telling people what she really thought about them. Brittany listened intently, she smiled, laughed and frowned when appropriate. Most people had sworn to Santana to protect Brittany if she were to die.

"Did you talk to her for long Britt?" Mercedes asked, clearly trying to make Brittany talk to her.

"Yes."

"Do you want to share?" Tina asked then added, "Only if your comfortable with it though."

"She just told me to promise her that if she died that I wouldn't spend the rest of my life moping around and that I would stay in Glee and don't push you guys away and that eventually I will move on."

"She's going to be fine." Sam said, trying to sound comforting but really he sounded more uncertain.

"All we can do now is wait." Brittany said, she was right. There was nothing at all that they could do except wait.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello guys! I know it has been entirely too long since I have updated any of my stories but life has once again gotten in the way, I have AP and IB tests coming up soon so I have been busy with those and SATs and all that fun stuff, anyway please don't hate me for the long wait, hope you all enjoy the chapter, please review!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- I have in a different way though, thanks hope you keep reading!**_

_**Callie1121- thanks as always, and I told you I'd be back!**_

_**just-the-narrator- listened to the song and you are correct. You'll have to wait and see though I would hate to make you and Kevin cry...**_

_**ltrasco- glad you are enjoying the story**_

_**Very Big Fan- haha I hope that the anticipation of this chapter didn't kill you**_

_**anon- I put the part about Santana thanking Finn in because as you put yourself in the mind of Santana in this story she is dying, she knows that she wasn't 100% ready to come out before Finn outed her and if Finn hadn't she and Brittany may not have been together for as long as they had or have had as much time together as a couple and so she thanked him essentially for giving her more time with Brittany. I hope that you don't stop reading because of that...**_

_**mojo- okay your review was amazing, thank you so much!**_

_**bicorn- thank you, sorry for such a long wait.**_

_**Darkangelsmind- sorry!**_

_**BrittSnix- thank you!**_

* * *

><p>The waiting was worse than anything, everyone was sitting, pacing, or standing in the waiting room. They took up large part of the hospitals waiting room. Everyone was still there, Brittany, her parents, Santana's parents, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Sue, and all the New Directions were there waiting for their next update. They had been getting updates about every hour. Santana had been in surgery for probably five hours now. Everything, according to Carlos, seemed to be going alright, but it was only just over half finished.<p>

Brittany was currently looking around the waiting room at all of the people who were there waiting for news about Santana. Farthest away from all the kids were Carlos and Sandra and Molly and James. They weren't really talking that much, but they would occasionally start talking, a lot of the times throwing worried looks in Brittany's direction. Close to them is where Will, Emma and Sue sat. Closer to Brittany were all the glee kids. She was sitting with Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Mike. All the rest of the kids were scattered around the waiting room talking, sleeping, staring into space, or pacing around.

Next to Brittany Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Mike were talking quietly and playing cards. Brittany really hadn't said much all day, she was really tired but she just couldn't sleep, her mind just wouldn't shut up. Will had come over a little while ago and told them that he had gotten all of their absences excused for school today. Every once and a while someone's parents would show up with food or clothes or to try and convince their children to come home, but they all refused. If Santana had ever really questioned the fact that the Glee Club was a family, Brittany would tell her of this and that would prove that Brittany had always been right.

"Hey, Britt, you want to play some cards? Take your mind off of things?" Mike asked her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sure I guess." she said halfheartedly.

"Great!" Mercedes said trying to hard to sound cheerful.

For the next half hour or so the five of them played a variety of card games. Mike won most of them, Tina won a few, Quinn won three, and Brittany and Mercedes didn't win anything at all, but it had the desired effect. Brittany cheered up for the amount of time they were playing cards and her mind was taken off the matters at hand, though that was mostly due to the fact that she kept forgetting the rules of the card games and had to really concentrate.

"I'm thirsty and I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Brittany said.

"I'll come with you, I'm thirsty too." Quinn said jumping up to join Brittany, she really didn't want to leave her alone. Quinn caught the appreciative nod that James Pierce threw her way.

"You aren't really thirsty are you? You just don't want me to be alone right?" Brittany asked Quinn as she exited the restrooms and started to make her way towards the cafeteria.

"I'm just worried about you Britt, this is a lot for all of us to deal with, so we know its ten times worse for you." Quinn said truthfully not wanting to lie to Brittany.

"I know you guys are worried about me but you don't have to follow me everywhere." Brittany said picking up two cokes and putting them up on the counter.

"Santana asked me to look out for you and that is what I am doing." Quinn said quietly as Brittany paid for the sodas.

"I know she did Quinn." Brittany said.

The two girls walked back to the waiting room sipping cokes in relative silence. The walk back to the waiting room was short and it was not unknown to either of the girls who had spent most of the past two days in it. As Quinn opened the door to and she and Brittany walked in everyone's head shot up. James quickly walked over to where Brittany and Quinn were and they noticed that Carlos, Sandra and Molly were missing.

"Brittany can you come with me please." he whispered. Brittany, unable to find her words, nodded and followed her father out of the room, all eyes staring at the door as it swung closed after them.

Brittany followed her father out of the room and a little down the hall, she didn't say anything but from the look in his eye she knew the news wasn't going to be good. He led her to a small room at the end of the hallway where she saw her mother, Sandra and Carlos. James pushed Brittany in first and then closed the door behind him.

"Can-n-n s-someone tell me w-what's going on?" Brittany asked in a shaky voice.

"There were some complications with Santana's surgery." Carlos said and Brittany's heart sank.

"What, I don't understand." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She is alive." Carlos said quickly and Brittany released the breath she was holding. "However, the surgery was not completed, and Santana is in the ICU, she has been put into a medically induced coma. If she, if she lives through the night they will try and finish the procedure in the morning."

"Oh god." Brittany said tears flowing down her cheeks. "Can I see her?"

"I don't think that that is such a great idea Sweetie, she doesn't look good right now." Molly said.

"Please, just so I can see that she is still breathing, please." Brittany begged her eyes darting back and forth between all four adults in the room.

"I'll take you up there for a few minutes, only a few minutes." Carlos said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know, I know I haven't updated in forever I am sorry :/ Please don't hate me! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**_

_**Callie1121- Thank you, exams went well :)**_

_**Very Big Fan- I know I know, I am evil**_

_**DancingintheRayne- :D sorry for the wait**_

_**just-the-narrator-im sorry for the wait, hope you don't hate me :(**_

_**icesk8r- you'll have to read and see**_

_**wwtggd- okay**_

_**santanalopez4ever- sorry about the wait!**_

* * *

><p><em> "There were some complications with Santana's surgery." Carlos said and Brittany's heart sank.<em>

_ "What, I don't understand." she said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_ "She is alive." Carlos said quickly and Brittany released the breath she was holding. "However, the surgery was not completed, and Santana is in the ICU, she has been put into a medically induced coma. If she, if she lives through the night they will try and finish the procedure in the morning."_

_ "Oh god." Brittany said tears flowing down her cheeks. "Can I see her?"_

_ "I don't think that that is such a great idea Sweetie, she doesn't look good right now." Molly said._

_ "Please, just so I can see that she is still breathing, please." Brittany begged her eyes darting back and forth between all four adults in the room._

_ "I'll take you up there for a few minutes, only a few minutes." Carlos said._

Brittany followed Carlos silently up to Santana's room, when they arrived there Carlos told her again that she only had a few minutes. Brittany slowly opened the door to the room. She saw Santana lying on the bed, her head was wrapped in white gauze, and she had all sorts wires and monitors attached to her, she also had a breathing tube.

"Oh my god, Santana, I know that you can hear me hun. Its me, its Brittany, I'm here. I just want to tell you how much that I love you and that you need to fight. Fight for me please, please don't give up yet sweetie, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's hand. "Fight, I know that you know how to do that. I need you, you can't leave me yet, there is no Brittany without Santana."

"Britt, come on sweetie." Carlos said poking his head in the room.

"I love you, I'll see you soon." she said kissing Santana's hand again before walking out into the hallway to meet Carlos.

"Can you send Sandra up here please, she and I are going to spend the night with her. I promise I will call you if anything happens." Carlos said.

"Okay." Brittany answered.

She made her way back to where she had come from and walked up to her parents and Santana's mother. She told Sandra that Carlos wanted her to meet him up in Santana's room. Brittany's mother and father led her into the waiting room where the Glee Club seemed to have taken up residence. Her father had to leave to pick up Kevin from his mothers house and bring him home, James promised that he would be back in the morning.

Brittany sat down in the waiting room and ignored everyone, she really needed to be left alone. They did leave her alone and she must have fallen asleep at some point because when she opened her eyes the waiting room was practically empty. The Glee Club and all their stuff was gone. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury and Sue were also gone. The only person that was left was her mother, who was sitting next to her reading a book.

"Mom?" she asked groggily, she must have been asleep for a while. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"They went to school, Santana's surgery is finished, its noon. You-"

"Finished? Why didn't you wake me up! Mom! Where is she? How did it go?" Brittany said jumping out of her chair, she couldn't believe that her mom had let her sleep through everything.

"Britt, she isn't awake yet and you haven't slept in forever, but she is going to be okay, if she had woken up I would've gotten you right away." Molly said sensing Brittany's anger with her.

"She is going to be okay?" Brittany repeated, she felt like crying.

"Physically she will be fine, they need her to wake up to see if there is any damage to her brain but they don't think there is." Molly said.

"No more tumor?"

"No more tumor." Molly answered happily.

"Oh my god!" Brittany said hugging her mother tightly, she was tearing up now. "She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay!"

"I know honey, she's going to be fine!" Molly too, had tears in her eyes.

"Can we go see her?" Brittany said wiping her eyes.

"Of course, I was waiting for you to wake up before I went up there." Molly said, she had contemplated waking Brittany up several times but she hadn't slept in a long time and she really needed the rest.

Molly and Brittany walked swiftly through the hospitals corridors to the elevator which they took up to Santana's floor. Brittany resisted the urge to sprint to her girlfriends room, she needed to see her with her own two eyes, she needed to make sure that she was indeed breathing and alive. They got there and Brittany knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Brittany!" Carlos said as she walked in. "Molly!"

"Carlos, Sandra, my mom says Santana's tumor is gone and that she is going to be okay!" Brittany said excitedly as she walked towards her girlfriends bed and took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"If she opens her eyes and has no brain damage than yes, but yes the tumor is gone." Carlos said smiling slightly at her.

"When is she going to wake up?" Brittany asked.

"She should be waking up any time now." Carlos said anxiously, Brittany noticed that he was in his blue scrubs which meant that he was probably due in surgery soon. When he wore green scrubs he wasn't scheduled for anything but when he had on blue ones it meant that he had a surgery scheduled.

"Do you have a surgery today?" Brittany asked him. Carlos nodded. "At what time?"

"Two, but I need to be down there by one thirty at the latest." Carlos said, it was a quarter to one.

They all sat there in silence for another ten minutes. Molly and Carlos sat on one side of the bed, the side close to the door, while Brittany and Sandra sat on the opposite side, Sandra held Santana's hand. Her eyes began to start shifting underneath her eyelids, slowly but surely her eyes opened and she looked around the room, confused.

"Santana, its alright your in the hospital, your surgery was a success, your tumor is all gone, your cancer free." Carlos said standing up.

"Cancer free?" she asked, she still looked confused. "Well thank you doctor."

_Thank you doctor?_ Brittany thought, _Did she just address her dad as doctor?_

"Santana, did you just call me doctor? Do you know who I am?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry, your my Papi, don't know what happened there, the scrubs threw me off, I know who you are and Mami, but who are you?" Santana asked Brittany.

"You don't know who she is?" Sandra asked incredulously.

"Should I?" Santana asked, she was dead serious, not a hint of joking in her voice.

"Santana its me Brittany." Brittany said, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Are we friends or something?" Santana asked, she was really confused by the way her parents and this girl were acting.

"Oh god." Brittany said and she quickly ran out of the room, her mother following after. Brittany leaned up against the hallway wall and slid down until her but hit the floor and she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Brittany." her mother said catching up with her.

"She doesn't remember me." Brittany cried.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys, here is chapter 11, not as long of a wait, and I just want to say for the record that I have never seen The Vow, so any resemblance is ironic and unintended.**_

_**Santanalover16- here is an update, don't cry!**_

_**OTHangels- thanks, damn thought i was gonna fool everyone!**_

_**just-the-narrator- haha glad you like it**_

_**A C one- Brittany is going to try her best to make her remember**_

_**Very Big Fan- oh no i'm scared! wow, is your dad okay?**_

_**mooncheese1331- she doesn't remember anyone past age 10**_

_**icesk8r- we will see**_

_**Cyan55- yup story's not over yet!**_

_**Callie1121- thanks haha**_

_**latina008- haha, you'll see**_

_**DancingintheRayne- update here!**_

* * *

><p><em> "She doesn't remember me." Brittany cried.<em>

"Brittany, sweetie she just had brain surgery I'm sure that its normal, I'm sure that she will remember you honey." Molly said trying her best to sound comforting.

"Mom, I think I'm going to go to Glee practice, tell Carlos I'll talk to them later okay?" Brittany said and began walking away.

"Britt." her mother called after her.

"Mom, I just need to be around my friends right now okay?" Brittany said, her mother nodded and Brittany walked out to her car.

Brittany drove to McKinley on autopilot, once she got there she saw that most of the cars had cleared out and that there weren't many people there. That was what it was like most days around this time, just the cars of teachers staying late and students who were involved with after school activities. She walked quickly to the choir room and when she got there Mr. Schue was talking in the front, he noticed her and stopped talking.

"Brittany!" he said, he was surprised.

"She's awake." Brittany said quietly, she decided to start with good news.

"That's great Britt! Why aren't you with her, I'm surprised she let you leave." Quinn said and a few others chuckled in agreement but some people could see the sadness on Brittany's face.

"Brittany what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"She, she doesn't remember, she doesn't remember me." she said quietly, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my god." a few people said at the same time.

"Oh my god this is like The Vow, I bet she doesn't remember any of us!" Sugar said.

"Sugar!" Rory said shooting her a look that said to just shut up.

"Brittany, you've known her since you guys were 11, does she remember her parents?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yes, she had no idea who I was though." Brittany said sadly.

xx

"Was I supposed to know her?" Santana asked after the girl ran out of the room and the older woman followed after her.

"Santana, that was Brittany, you have known her since you were eleven." Carlos said.

"Wow, so she's my best friend and I have no idea who she is?" Santana asked, now she felt like crap.

"Sweetie, she's your best friend yes, but she's also been your girlfriend for almost a year now." Sandra said, Santana's eyes widened in shock and then understanding.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! How do I not remember my own girlfriend especially since I've known her for, wait how old am I?" Santana asked trying to figure out how long she had known this girl that was her best friend and girlfriend.

"You are 18, Brittany is your girlfriends name, she is also 18, you are a senior in high school. You were a cheerleader before you got sick and your in the school's Glee Club, and the Glee Club is going to Nationals in Boston in a month, you sang a solo at the Regionals a little while back and you guys won." Sandra said.

"I know I like to sing, but am I that good?" Santana asked.

"You are very good." Carlos answered.

xx

Brittany was sitting in the choir room when her phone rang. She walked out into the hallway to answer it, it was Sandra. Brittany took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello." she said, she was trying very hard to keep the sadness out of her voice, she was of course very happy that Santana was okay but she was very sad though, that she didn't remember her.

"Brittany, sweetie I'm so sorry." Sandra said. "Dr. Stevens came in and talked to us, he said that it is normal and that usually the memory loss clears up and patients usually remember everything."

"Usually?"

"Yes, but he thinks that Santana will regain her memory, but he needs your help." Sandra said.

"What am I going to be able to do? She doesn't even know who I am." Brittany said.

"Dr. Stevens wants you to tell her all about the two of you and your relationship. He wants you to show her pictures and tell her stories about you two, he thinks that it will help her memory." Sandra said.

"Did you ask her about this?" Brittany asked, she didn't know if she would be able to handle explaining her and Santana's entire relationship to Santana who would be clueless to everything that she was talking about.

"Yes, she feels terrible that she doesn't remember you and wants to know everything." Sandra said.

"Well I have a scrapbook of pictures of us, and she actually made it." Brittany said.

"That's perfect Britt, do you think you can come now, your mom went home, she said that she thinks this is a good idea for the both of you." Sandra said.

"Ya, sure, I'll go home and get the scrapbook and then come there, bye Sandra." Brittany said, still a little unsure.

"Bye sweetie." Sandra said and Brittany hung up.

Brittany quickly explained to Mr. Schue and the Glee Club what was going on before she quickly drove home. She said a quick hello to her parents and Kevin before bolting up the stairs to get the scrapbook and then quickly leaving the house. She was nervous and slightly excited as she walked up to Santana's room in the hospital. She knocked on the door and heard Sandra say come in.

"Hi Sandra, hey San." Brittany said nervously.

"Hey Britt, I'll leave you two alone, Carlos is in surgery and I'm going to go and get some food, call me if you need anything." Sandra said and after kissing Santana's forehead and patting Brittany's shoulder she left.

Brittany stood, awkwardly, with her scrapbook under her arm. She had never felt like this around Santana before, it was unnerving. Santana seemed to be able to sense Brittany's unease.

"Sit down Brittany." Santana said and Brittany sat down in the chair next to Santana's bed. "So you call me San? Is that my nickname?"

"One of them, I call you San, some of our other friends do too." Brittany said, she needed to relax.

"I have others?" she asked causing Brittany to laugh thinking of some of her nicknames. "What?"

"Well Kurt and Mercedes call you Satan." Brittany said and laughed.

"That's terrible, they call me that to my face!" Santana asked, appalled. "Wait who are they?"

"San, you think its funny because you can be a bitch, don't get me wrong your a great person but your hard to get to know and you use bitchiness as a shield. You call Kurt Prancy Smurf, and Mercedes Wheezy or Aretha. Oh, they are two of our friends from Glee Club." Brittany explained.

"Hmm, okay then. I'm gonna go with Kurt is gay and Mercedes is black and a great singer?" Santana said.

"Yes!" Brittany said.

"What other nicknames do I have or is that it?" she asked, she was staring at Brittany intensely.

"Well, there is one that only one person can use." Brittany said.

"I'm guessing that its one of your nicknames for me?" Santana said.

"No, actually its my little brother, he's three, almost four and he calls you Tana." Brittany said. "And he is the only one that you let call you that, even I can't call you that."

"Wow, that's weird." Santana said honestly. "What's your brothers name?"

"Kevin, but you tend to call him hermanito, which you told me is spanish for little brother." Brittany said, she was starting to relax now.

"It is."

"Do you want to start looking at pictures now?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but first I just want to say thank you." Santana said.

"For what?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that not many people's girlfriends would sit in a hospital room with their girlfriend who can't remember them and explain everything to them, oh and I wanted to say that your really hot, I have a really hot girlfriend." Santana said causing Brittany to smile and laugh, she also wanted nothing more than to kiss Santana but knew that at this moment she couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys so this is mostly a filler chapter which is why its shorter but I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**OTHangels- thank you!**_

_**Callie1121- haha get your work done lol**_

_**just-the-narrator- thanks, i feel like thats what she needs to be for this story**_

_**dogsrock7699-awww sorry and thanks!**_

_**irishlovatic- thank you! sorry about the tears**_

_**A C one- hopefully!**_

_**Very Big Fan- you never like me lol! YOur always mad at me for something! Thanks for the information, I'm glad your dads doing better**_

_**BrittSnixx- lol we'll have to see**_

_**DancingintheRayne- lol okay**_

_**Cyan55- thanks!**_

_**ehirn03- haha good im glad**_

* * *

><p>"So do you want to start with stories or pictures?" Brittany asked Santana.<p>

"Hmm how about pictures and you can tell me about the pictures. And I want to start close to the age we are now if you don't mind and work backwards." Santana asked Brittany.

"Sure San, its up to you. I can start with this year, its our senior year." Brittany said grabbing the scrapbook that Santana had made her a few months ago from the floor and putting on said girls lap. "The pictures towards the end will be the most recent.

"Wow Brittany did you make this?" Santana asked as she picked up the book.

"No actually you made it for me a few months ago. Why don't you pick a picture and I'll start talking." Brittany said, she wasn't sure what she was going to talk about for all of the pictures but she had a feeling that this was going to really help her girlfriend.

"Oh okay, how about this one. Who are all these people?" Santana said, she was looking at a picture of the glee club sitting in the choir room, the picture had been taken by Ms. Pillsbury.

The picture showed all the kids and Mr. Schue sitting in those terrible uncomfortable red chairs. In the photo you could distinctly make out the couples and those who weren't with someone. Brittany and Santana were in their usual seats in the back. Brittany was resting her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana was holding her hand.

"This was about six months ago, we are in the school's choir room for Glee Club rehearsal here. These are our closest friends. That is Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang, they aren't related but they have been dating for two years now. That is Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Rachel Berry. That's Finn's stepbrother Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. That's Rory Flannigan, he lives with me, he's a foreign exchange student from Ireland, he can be very hard to understand sometimes. That's Quinn Fabray, she is one of our best friends, and next to her is Mercedes Jones and her boyfriend Sam Evans. Noah Puckerman is the kid with the mohawk, the boy in the wheelchair next to Puck, that's what we call Noah, is Artie, and the girl next to him is Sugar Motta, she is insane. And that is Mr. Schuester, but we just call him Mr. Schue, he is our director and spanish teacher, though you speak spanish better than him." Brittany explained as she pointed out everyone she was talking about.

"So are we a good glee club?" Santana asked curiously.

"We are pretty good actually, Rachel, Mercedes and you are the best female singers in the club. We are going to Nationals again this year, we went last year in New York City but we came in 12th, which wasn't bad it was out of 50, but we would have done better had Finn and Rachel not kissed on the stage." Brittany said and she could tell that Santana was confused.

Brittany spent the next forty minutes giving Santana a brief history of Finchel and the rest of the relationships of the Glee Club. It was a long list, there were a lot of different combinations. They had tried so many different couples over the years.

"I'm sorry if I'm babbling, I do that when I'm nervous, not that I'm nervous or should be nervous I just want to make sure-" Brittany rambled before being cut off by Santana.

"Hey, its fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed, there's a lot of information floating around in my head right now and I'm trying to get it to connect with memories but its just not working right now." Santana said.

"Okay, so I guess that means that we are done for today with pictures, even though we only looked at one." Brittany asked.

"Yes, but I would love it if you could come back again tomorrow and we could talk more? Maybe you could bring some of our other friends with you too?" Santana asked, she seemed really annoyed that she couldn't remember them for herself.

"Sure, I'll ask anyone if they want to come tomorrow after Glee practice and Cheerios." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry what's a Cheerio?" Santana asked causing Brittany to giggle.

"Its what the cheerleaders at our school are called, you were one of them, see" she said pointing to a picture of the two of them in their Cheerios uniforms.

"Oh okay."

"Oh San, I almost forgot, I brought your favorite movies with me, I couldn't bring all the books, they were too heavy." Brittany said placing the eight Harry Potter DVDs in front of Santana.

"Oh my god!" she said shocked at something.

"What?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Its finished?"

"What is finished?"Brittany asked, she was starting to get worried.

"Harry Potter, its over? I only just read the Goblet of Fire." Santana mumbled. "Wait there are 8 movies does that mean that there are 8 books?"

"No 7 books, 8 movies, I saw all of them after the third one with you in theaters, I held your hand when you cried because Harry died or Dumbledore was begging Snape not to kill him." Brittany said thinking back to all those movies premieres.

"What?" Santana yelled in shock, Brittany felt like hitting herself she had just spoiled the plot line, even though Santana had already read them she couldn't remember anything past the time of the fourth book and second movie.

"Uhh." Brittany replied feeling guilty.

"Harry dies? Snape kills Dumbledore?"

"I've got to go San, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully with some guests, enjoy your movie." Brittany says and leaves with a wave feeling guilty over the Harry Potter situation.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello wonderful readers, I know its been a while, you would think since its summer I would be updating more often jeez. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites it means a lot!**_

_**Brittana4eva- thank you very much!**_

_**icesk8er- me too, thanks!**_

_**Very Big Fan- phew I'm glad you like me lol, thanks for reviewing as always :)**_

_**Cyan55- sorry trying to make them longer**_

_**Callie1121- lol I thought that would be funny to throw in there.**_

_**just-the-narrator- lol i like your idea, it would definitely drive me nuts too. Glad you like it!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- thanks!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Brittany how'd it go yesterday?" Quinn asked as she walked into the choir room for Glee.<p>

"Good I guess, she didn't remember anything but I showed her pictures and she called me hot." Brittany shrugged sitting down next to Quinn and Mercedes.

"Well she knew that!" Puck said excitedly.

"So she didn't remember anything?" Mr. Schue asked from the front of the room.

"No and I totally wasn't thinking and started talking about Harry Potter and the ending and of course she doesn't remember so she freaked out about that..." Brittany said and a few people chuckled, they all knew Santana was pretty obsessed with the magical boy wizard.

"Oh God you didn't?" Quinn said with a laugh.

"Its not funny, she was devastated!" Brittany said though she giggled a little, it was kind of funny, not that Santana couldn't remember but that Brittany had accidentally spoiled a plot to her favorite book that she already knew. "Anyway, she wants me to bring some of you by so she can see if that helps at al, plus she gets out of the hospital in a week and she wants to come back to school so I figured it would be good if she knew you before."

"I still can't believe she doesn't remember." Puck said sadly.

"I know, but she will eventually, these things are almost always temporary!" Rachel said trying to be positive.

"Almost always." Brittany replied looking at her feet.

"Hey Britt why don't you go see Santana and bring a few people over with you?" Mr. Schue suggested. "See if it may help jog her memory."

"Ya okay, Quinn, why don't you and Mercedes come with me today?" Brittany said, the two other girls nodded and followed Brittany to her car. Before they left the school Brittany called Santana's mother to make sure that it was okay for them to come.

"Britt, are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." she said, though she didn't convince either of them with her words.

"Britt-" Quinn said.

"No, okay, I'm not alright, it sucks! My girlfriend doesn't remember who I am! I've known her for 7 years and she doesn't remember me!" Brittany said, raising her voice slightly as she drove towards the hospital, which was close to the school.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Quinn said.

"And I'm sick of people apologizing to me!" she said.

"Okay, okay, sorry, oh dammit sorry! AHH! Sorry sorry." Mercedes said.

"Oh God Cedes." Brittany said laughing a little.

They arrived at the hospital about two minutes later. Brittany led them up to Santana's room and told them to wait in the hallway for a minute. She knocked on the door before she walked in.

"Hi Santana." she said as brightly as she could manage. "Hi Sandra."

"Hi Brittany!" Santana said from her bed.

"I'll let you two talk, see you later mija, Britt." Sandra said as she left the room.

"How are you feeling today?" Brittany asked sitting in the same seat she had the day before.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this bed. But I still can't remember anything." Santana said sounding frustrated.

"Hey, its okay, it'll come." Brittany said encouragingly.

"I've been looking at the scrap book that you brought, we are pretty much inseparable aren't we?" Santana asked, Brittany could tell that she felt bad for not being able to remember.

"Pretty much. Even before we were dating officially we were always together, we were always best friends." Brittany said.

"I just can't remember, I don't even remember liking to sing and I am singing in so many of these pictures!" Santana said, her voice was rising in anger.

"Hey," Brittany said taking her hand. "It's okay, everything will be okay."

"Thanks." Santana said giving Brittany's hand a little squeeze, it caused the blonde to smile because it was the most physical contact they had had since Santana had woken up.

"So I brought two of our friends from the glee club with me today." Brittany said.

"Don't tell me their names, I'll see if I can get it from what you told me yesterday." Santana said.

"Alright I'll go get them." Brittany said and she walked into the hallway. "Cedes, Q, come on in."

"Okay." They both said, and Brittany could tell that they were both nervous.

"Hey Santana!" Quinn said as they walked in.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes said trying to hide the nerves from her voice.

"Hey, so let's see, I know you are Mercedes, sí?" Santana said.

"Yes I am." Mercedes smiled.

"Hmm, okay that means that you are...Quinn?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Ya, I'm Quinn sweetie." Quinn said, she sounded like she was about to start crying.

"So, Q, didn't your mom send you that video that she took of San singing at Regionals?" Brittany asked trying to break the tension, it was clear that Mercedes and Quinn were extremely nervous and Santana was getting upset.

"Ya, its here on my phone, you wanna see it Santana?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded.

Quinn pulled the video up on her cellphone and handed it to Santana. Her eyebrows raised a little because since she had no memory of the last few years she had never seen an Iphone. She shook her head and watched the video showing herself singing her solo at Regionals. Santana looked confused for a few moments but then she started smiling, a true genuine smile.

"Wow I'm pretty good aren't I?" Santana said with a Santana smirk.

"You're amazing San." Brittany smiled and the other two nodded. Santana handed Quinn her phone back.

"Thanks Britt-Britt." Santana smiled, and the other three looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Santana what did you just call me?" Brittany asked shocked, she had never said anything about that nickname.

"Britt-Britt, should I have not said that?" Santana asked, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Santana, I never told you that you call me Britt-Britt, but its your favorite nickname for me." Brittany said with a smile. "See its coming back."

"Ya, ya you're always calling her Britt-Britt." Mercedes said.

"It was like subconscious, I didn't even think about it." Santana said she was still a little confused but she had a hint of a smile in her eyes at the idea that her memory was coming back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? Review? :D<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Here is chapter 14, its another filler but it is necessary, next one will be better I promise!**_

_**madi- yay!**_

_**icesk8r- maybe in this chapter more will come back...**_

_**just-the-narrator- glad that you liked it, thank you!**_

_**Very Big Fan- thank you for still putting your name! i'm so glad i did something that did not make you cry! :) DAY=MADE**_

_**foodahlover- thank you!**_

_**OTHangels- thank you!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- thank you!**_

_**iluvklainebows- hahaha sorry about that! **_

_**Guest- thank you! hope you continue to enjoy it**_

_**Cyan55- haha thanks!**_

_**Callie1121- thanks! No I live in Florida so no crazy storm for me...yet... my uncle lives in baltimore though and they were without out power for a while too.**_

_**thats-whats-up- haha thank you**_

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting in her bedroom waiting for Brittany to show up. She had been discharged from the hospital a few days ago and today was going to be her first day back at school and Brittany was driving her. Santana felt awful that she could not remember any of the time she had spent with Brittany, but she could feel herself falling for her, for what felt like the first time but was really the second time. Brittany was beautiful, funny and extremely nice. She was being so patient with Santana and that only made Santana like her even more. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she saw a text from Brittany.<p>

_**From Britt Britt 3: Hey San, I'm outside your house, ready to go?**_

_**From San 3: Be down in one sec!**_

Santana quickly checked herself in the mirror, she was still very sickly looking and now had a lovely bandage covering what was sure to be a terrible scar on her head from her surgery. She didn't even bother trying to cover up the deep bags under her eyes. She sighed and left her bedroom making her way quickly down to Brittany's car. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt, she knew that Brittany could sense her nervousness.

"Hey, you'll be fine San." Brittany said giving her hand a squeeze before backing out of the driveway and driving to the school.

They drove in silence, though it wasn't an awkward one. Santana was staring out the window the entire time. Brittany would glance over at her during all the red lights. When they finally got to the school and parked Santana sat in her seat staring at the school with a scared expression on her face. Brittany took her hand and squeezed it again. Brittany grabbed her bag, and got out of the car, she walked over to Santana's side and opened the door. Santana was now messing with the scarf that was covering her baldness and bandages.

"You look beautiful Santana, you're gonna be fine, come on." Brittany said offering her hand which Santana gladly took.

Santana stood up slowly, grabbed her bag and stared at the school. She felt Brittany tug at her hand for her to start walking but she pulled her back. Santana pulled the taller girl in for a hug and then kissed her. Santana felt fireworks in her stomach and could see how she had been dating this girl for so long. Santana pulled away because her breath was becoming uneven. She looked at Brittany who had a dopey grin on her face which Santana was sure was mirrored on her own. This time she let Brittany lead her towards the building.

They walked down the hall hand in hand. Everyone stared at them as the walked, no it wasn't them they were staring at it was Santana. Some gave her looks of sympathy while others gazed at her fearfully. She didn't recognize any of them. She had only met Mercedes, Quinn and Puck. She had been discharged before meeting anyone else and was to meet them all today in Glee Club. Santana saw a women in a red tracksuit walking towards the two of them, Santana felt like she should know this woman.

"Santana." the woman said softly as she reached them, all the students that were near them had scattered when the lady in the tracksuit had walked over.

"Umm." was all that Santana could manage, she honestly had no clue who this woman was.

"Coach Sylvester." Brittany said letting Santana know who the woman was, it was their cheer leading coach, Santana knew the name just not the face.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know Santana if you need anything that you can come to me okay?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Thank you Coach Sylvester." Santana said politely and then watched as Sue walked away with a nod. "That was weird."

"She's trying to show that she cares about you but Sue is just weird and doesn't do well with expressing her feelings, these are our lockers right here." Brittany said stopping and pointing at two lockers.

"I don't know my combination." Santana said sadly.

"I do." Brittany said with a small smile.

xxx

Brittany was in all of Santana's classes so she showed her how to go to every class. They decided to skip lunch in the cafeteria and eat at Brittany's car instead. They had two more classes before the end of the day. Santana was relieved when the final bell rang, but as soon as the relief came it was replaced with nerves, she was going to Glee Club. She was following Brittany to the choir room silently, she was more nervous about this than she was about coming to school in the first place. When they arrived to the door of the choir room Brittany froze and waited for Santana to go first. They could hear people talking inside and Brittany assumed that they were the lasts ones.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked Santana who just nodded and griped tighter onto her hand.

The talking halted immediately as Brittany and Santana walked into the choir room. Santana stopped in her tracks she suddenly felt extremely awkward. Brittany sensed this and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Okay, I hate to say it but I honestly cannot remember you, the only people I know right now are Britt, Quinn, Mercedes and Puck. I feel awful that I don't know the rest of you and I can't remember most of your names." Santana said while looking down at the ground, this was not easy for her at all.

"It's alright Santana, I'm Mr. Schuester, but most of the times you just call me Mr. Schue." Will said.

For the next few minutes people told Santana their names so that she could put faces to names. After that Brittany led her to the back of the choir room which she told her was where they normally sat. Santana began to find Rachel very annoying as she talked more and more about songs for Nationals, she couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"Oh my god do you ever shut up hobbit?" she said before slapping her hands in front of her mouth. Everyone was staring at her wide eyed. "Sorry Rachel, I don't know what came over me."

They continued to stare, yes Santana Lopez was slowly regaining some of her memory, slowly and subconsciously but it was better than nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! I know I know I'm awful, please put down the pitch forks! Sorry for not updating but life has gotten in the way! Anyway I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and reading, this story won't be much longer, probably 3 or 4 more chapters and an epilogue. Enjoy!**_

_**OTHangels- thanks!**_

_**iluvklainbows- hahaa thanks**_

_**A C one- haha glad you aren't crying your eyes out anymore!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- thanks!**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- thank you!**_

_**Callie1121- no storms in Florida yet lol, oh I prefer senior year Santana anyway soooo...**_

_**Madi- thanks glad you liked Sue!**_

_**Very Big Fan- helllloooo my friend! glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**Cyan55- hah thanks!**_

_**loori- aww thanks!**_

_**just-the-narrator- of course insults come first!**_

* * *

><p>"Brittany?" Santana asked breaking a comfortable silence that they had been sitting in for the past twenty minutes.<p>

"Hmm?" Brittany said she was trying to concentrate on her math homework, teachers still hadn't given Santana any work yet even though she had been back for two weeks and had pretty much learned most of what she needed to be caught up with the rest of the students.

"Do you think that I will get my memories back, I mean I know that I have gotten a few random ones from when I was a kid and that you are in some of them but we were like 12, I hate this, it makes me so mad!" Santana said rolling over so that she was sitting up on her bed instead of her previous position.

Santana was getting random flashes of things that had happened when they were about eleven or twelve, some around thirteen but absolutely nothing past then, yet. Brittany was hopeful, the doctor told Santana that it was only a matter of time before she would get everything back. Santana however had been getting more and more frustrated. She was back in shape physically, she had the bandage off of her head, but her hair seemed to be refusing to grow back so the large, and ugly scars were quite visible on her skin when she took off one of her now signature head scarves. She had once again grown close with Brittany and found herself head over heels for her despite not remembering much about the tall dancing blonde.

"San, of course you will, you just have to be patient." Brittany said looking up from her notebook and trying her best to sound reassuring.

"I'm tired of being patient!" Santana yelled jumping up from her bed. "I can't take it any longer, you tell me all these amazing things and I can't remember any of them, I can't remember our first kiss, or first date, I can't remember any of it and you just sit there telling me that its all gonna come back and that its okay that I can't, but I see it in your eyes how much it hurts you that I don't know what you are talking about when you tell me stories! I just can't take it any more!" she yelled while pacing the floor of her very large bedroom.

Brittany sat up on the bed and listened to her girlfriends speech in silence, watching her with worried eyes. Brittany could tell for the past few days how frustrated Santana had been getting. She knew that sooner or later she was going to snap. Santana had been right though, it did hurt Brittany that Santana couldn't remember any of those things but she knew it wasn't her girlfriend's fault, there was no one to blame except the terrible disease that had played the largest role in the capture of Santana's memory.

"Sweetie, look at me." Brittany said standing up and walking over to Santana and placing her hands on the shorter girls shoulders to stop her from pacing. Santana reluctantly looked up and met Brittany's blue eyes. "I know that this is extremely frustrating for you, and yes sometimes it is a little bit frustrating for me but I will tell you the same stories a hundred times if you want me too, I know you want to remember and you will, I know that you will." Brittany said, pulling Santana in for a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes in silence.

"Sorry B, its just so frustrating and everyone keeps babying me, like the teachers at school, and the glee club, and my parents, and even you do it sometimes, its like I'm going to break if anyone asks me to do anything at all." Santana said pulling out of the hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I...sorry..." Brittany said looking at the ground.

"No, I didn't mean to upset you Britt, I just want you to know that I am not going to break and that I can do things." Santana said forcing Brittany to look up.

"Sorry, I will not treat you like you are going to break anymore." Brittany said forcing a smile onto her face. "Now I'm starving can we go see if your mom made dinner yet?"

"Sure, B, lets go. " Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and walking with her to the kitchen where they found Sandra setting the table.

"Hi girls, is everything okay?" Sandra asked as they entered the kitchen hand and hand.

"Everything is fine Mami, dinner ready?" Santana asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yup, I made your favorite Brittany." Sandra smiled.

Brittany smiled at Sandra and laughed internally. Her favorite meal from Sandra Lopez was her homemade pizza and french fries. The dish had always been Brittany's favorite thing to have while at the Lopez house, and it now had special meaning to her and Santana, though Brittany had yet to tell Santana the significance of the meal.

"Hey San, this is the same dinner we had-" Brittany started.

"Ya I know Britt, this is the same food we had at our first dinner at my house as a couple. And when we were eating Papi gave you the 'if you hurt my daughter I'll hurt you' talk and then turned around and gave it to me, you already told me." Santana said sounding annoyed. Brittany stood staring at her with the widest smile Santana had ever seen on her face and her mother had an awestruck face. "What?"

"I never told you that Santana." Brittany beamed.

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me that but I remember that night and then we went on a walk and oh my god I remember it!" Santana yelled and threw herself into Brittany's arms, hugging her tight. "Mami yo recuerdo, yo recuerdo!"

"Sí mija!" Sandra responded with much enthusiasm.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi guys sorry about the wait again but here is chapter 16! Just so you know I have to get surgery next week and then the week after that I start senior year of high school so I will try and update before things get crazy!**_

_**Madi- thank you!**_

_**OTHangels- thank you!**_

_**Callie1121- Thank you!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- thanks for reading!**_

_**sophiaggulak- she will!**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- haha thanks!**_

_**Very Big Fan- yay for the lack of tissues!**_

_**brittanafever- thank you very much! Glad that you like it!**_

_**just-the-narrator- wow thanks so much!**_

_**Gryall- haha no more tears...**_

_**A C one- thank you very much!**_

_**12Lionzroar12- thank you so much!**_

_**brittana-fever- thank you!**_

_**Cyan55- haha here it isssss!**_

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Santana felt as if she were watching a movie of her life. Her memories were flooding back into her mind, it was as if someone had opened the dam. She was so happy and so was Brittany. Santana would sit for hours with her girlfriend and tell her everything that she remembered about their time together because she loved the smile that formed on Brittany's face when she did.<p>

"Santana I am so happy for you." Brittany said as they lay on Santana's bed three days after Santana's memories started to come back.

"Me too Britt, I am so happy, but I can't believe I forgot, how could I forget?" she asked.

"Sweetie it wasn't your fault at all. You know that and I know that and everything is okay now, you remember and you aren't sick anymore." Brittany smiled.

"Ya now if only my damn hair would hurry the hell up and grow already." she said with a hint of frustration underneath her joking tone.

"I like it and I love the sexy scarfs." Brittany said kissing the top of Santana's bald head.

"Its terrible, I hate looking at those ugly scars." Santana argued.

"San, those scars aren't anything to be ashamed of, they just show how strong of a person you are, and I know that you don't like them but trust me anyone who sees them will think of how strong you must be." Brittany said.

"I don't know B." she said curling further into her girlfriends side.

"I think you should show them to the Glee Club, I know that that sounds ridiculous but I think that it would help you accept them. I think that once you see that people aren't going be scared off by them they won't bother you as much." Brittany said.

"Britt..."

"I'm serious Santana, just think about it, you know that they will tell you exactly what I did." Brittany insisted.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Santana said, "I'm tired, wake me up when my Mami calls us for dinner."

"Okay." Brittany mumbled.

She may sound crazy to Santana but she thought her idea was a good one. Santana was very insecure about her scars, they were large and dark and not the most flattering things in the world but they indeed showed her strength. She knew that once Santana accepted that she wouldn't be so insecure. She just needed to embrace them and the fact that they made her stronger. Just like the song says, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

xxx

"So Santana had something that she wanted to say to everyone before we finish up today." Mr. Schue said after they finished rehearsing their last number of the day. Santana walked down to the front of the choir room, scarf attached securely on her head.

"First I wanted to thank you all so much, you have all been incredibly kind and supportive through this entire thing. You have all stuck by me and never gave up. You are truly the best friends, family, I could ever ask for. I couldn't have gotten back here if it weren't for all of you so thank you." Santana said sincerely. "Second I want to share something with you. Brittany seems to think that showing you all my scars will help me become more secure with them. They are really ugly and bother me, but Britt says that they just show how strong that I am and that I need to show them to people instead of being ashamed of them so I need you to see them."

"San, that is very brave," Quinn said.

"She's right, you are very strong Santana." Rachel said smiling.

"Okay well I hope you are all still smiley when I take the scarf off." Santana mumbled. Brittany gave her an encouraging nod from the back of the room and Santana slowly pulled the scarf off of her head.

Her bald head was now on display for all of them to see, the only one who had seen the scars before had been Brittany. They really were bad though, Santana wasn't wrong there. There were four of them, they were thick and dark and not very pretty. There were a few gasps when they saw them but no one ran screaming from the room or threw up so Santana took that as a good sign, maybe they weren't that bad after all.

After a moments silence Puck stood up and walked over to Santana. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug, whispering to her "You are so strong." When he pulled away he surprised everyone by kissing Santana on the forehead, right on one of the scars.

"They just make you even more of a badass now Lopez." Puck smiled as he walked back to his seat causing her to smile.

"Brittany _is _right San, they make you look stronger and they just tell everyone how much of a fighter you are." Mercedes said.

Santana smiled as she walked back to her seat and let Mr. Schue retake his spot in the front of the choir room. Santana didn't really pay attention to whatever it was that he said for the next moments, instead she thought of how much her life had changed. If you had told freshman year Santana Lopez that in senior year she would be sitting in the choir room with the Glee Club practically her family, Brittany as her girlfriend, having beaten cancer and almost died, she would have punched you in the face saying that no way in hell was she gay or would she ever join the Glee Club.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so here is the deal with this chapter, I know it may be odd to have a whole chapter about scars but I believe that it is a big insecurity for a teenage girl, I have a scar from surgery on my shoulder and it is pretty gross and it took me a while to be able to where tank tops but I can't even imagine what it would be like after brain surgery so I just felt that Santana would have a hard time accepting the scar thats all, sorry if it sucked and I apologize for my rant i'm really tired at the moment...<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Excuses excuses, i have plenty none of which interest you! But anyway thank you all so much you are amazing!**_

_**just-the-narrator- thanks, glad that you thought so!**_

_**ShibbiRose- thank you so much and glad you thought it was relevant **_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- thanks, you are great!**_

_**Callie1121- thanks so very much!**_

_**alopez208- you're back! awww so glad you like it!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- thanks so much!**_

_**Very Big Fan- haha I'm glad you haven't needed tissues in a while...**_

_**icesk8r- thanks so much!**_

* * *

><p>"Brittany I'm nervous." Santana said as they walked to her car after school, her big 'scar reveal' had gone lovely but now she was going to do something much more important. They were headed to the hospital for Santana's final check up for a year.<p>

"San, there is nothing to be nervous about because there is nothing wrong right? Its all gone." Brittany said sliding into the drivers side, even though it was Santana's car.

"But what if-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Santana Lopez. No more what ifs are we clear?" Brittany said.

"Fine, that was kinda hot." Santana said with her signature Lopez smirk plastered across her face.

Brittany sighed, she knew that Santana was worried, she was worried too. Brittany was trying to be strong though and not let Santana see that she was worrying. But the truth is this whole ordeal had greatly effected Brittany as well. It had taken its toll on her mentally and physically, she had lost many nights sleep and many meals due to her worry. Brittany hoped more than anyone, well apart from Santana, that her girlfriend would finally be okay. They were silent until they made it to the hospital parking lot.

"I don't want to go in Britt." Santana said seriously from her seat.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked confused.

"What if-"

"SANTANA!" Brittany said, she was truly getting sick and tired of what ifs, she had told Santana a million times to stop thinking like that.

"But I am serious Brittany! What if I'm not as okay as we thought I was, then what?" Santana asked looking at her feet.

Brittany took a deep breath before lifting Santana's head to face her before she spoke. "Santana, you need to calm down, take a few deep breaths okay sweetie. Everything is going to be fine, and god forbid that it isn't, we will take it from there okay?" Brittany said in her most soothing voice.

"Okay." Santana said and pecked Brittany on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replied. "Now, lets go and get this done, I am excited for dinner with your parents."

"Okay." Santana laughed and got out of the car.

The two girls laced their fingers together as they walked into the hospital's lobby. They walked up to the secretary, Leslie, they both had known her for as long as they could remember, she was a neighbor and a friend of Santana's father.

"Brittany! Santana! How are you feeling sweetie?" Leslie asked the shorter girl.

"I am actually feeling better, I would love to have some hair again though that would be nice." Santana said and Leslie laughed.

"Ha, so are you here for your dad, you want me to page him?" The secretary asked politely.

"No actually we are here for what is hopefully going to be my last check up this year." Santana said.

"Oh! Look at you Miss Lopez!" the older woman smiled. "I'll page Dr. Stevens and let him know that you guys are here, you want me to get your dad as well hun?"

"Sure that'd be cool. Thanks Leslie, we will see you later." Santana said dragging Brittany over to the waiting area.

Brittany didn't like being in this waiting area, it brought up bad memories, ones that she would rather forget. There was much worry laced in these seats, and tears and anxiety. This is where she and everyone else had awaited to hear the fait of the beautiful brown eyes latina currently sitting next to her shaking her leg up and down a hundred miles an hour.

"Santana! Brittany! How are my lovely ladies today?" Dr. Stevens said in a cheerful voice as he approached them.

"Nervous as hell." Santana answered honestly.

"I'm sure that everything is fine Santana, and your father is in surgery right now but he said that he should be done for dinner and if not to go with your mother and he would meet you there." Dr. Stevens said, he was leading them into a familiar exam room where all of the tests would be done.

As he performed his various tests he chatted easily with the girls, he made them feel comfortable and tried to ease some of their nerves. After a few minutes of silence Santana asked a question.

"Is my hair ever gonna grow back?" she asked, it was a joking tone but her eyes were serious.

"Well Santana, you underwent radiation therapy so there is a chance that it might not grow back, that can sometimes occur with radiation treatment." Dr. Stevens said quietly and Santana's face fell.

"Its okay baby, I told you you look way hot." Brittany said trying to make her feel better.

"Well, I'm going to go get these test results back." he said before walking from the room awkwardly.

"Britt! What if my hair never grows back?" Santana asked.

"Sweetie, hair or no hair you are still the most beautiful person that I have ever met and ever will meet, and plus you'll have a kick ass story made up about your scars soon so you can just tell that to people." Brittany said placing a kiss on her scarf covered head.

"You two are seriously too cute." Santana's scrub clad father said from the doorway.

"Right, well I have my results." Stevens said, his face was unreadable.

"And?" Santana said.

"And, you are looking fantastic! I don't see anything Santana!" he said excitedly. "You are healthy!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thoughts? I am thinking that the next chapter might be the epilogue? What do you think? Should I add more or end it?<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I am finally back with more! I have decided that there will be one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue. I hope that you all enjoy this and I apologize once again for the wait I have two words as an excuse: college applications!**_

_**Guest- thank you!**_

_**Meech0831- aww thanks so much!**_

_**emciegie- yay!**_

_**LoveLivingLife- I shall add a little more!**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- thanks that is exactly what I was thinking!**_

_**Guest- haha why did you skip! That's cheating lol, but glad that you liked it anyway!**_

_**icesk8r- I might write a sequel if people would be interested...**_

_**so8ph9- I will for a couple chapters**_

_**Very Big Fan- lol I just like to mess with you!**_

_**DancingintheRayne- me too!**_

_**Breadsticks- just for you :)**_

_**ajiesnixunicorn- thanks glad that you liked both of the stories and there will be a wee bit more to this story!**_

* * *

><p>"So guys are we all excited for Boston next week?" Mr. Schuester said excitedly as he walked in the classroom and was met with cheers.<p>

"Mr. Schue before you start class I need to say something to everyone." Santana said raising her hand.

"Okay." Mr. Schue answered nervously.

"Okay, so I went to the doctors yesterday," there was a sharp intake of breath after she said that, everyone in the room felt extremely nervous. "And he checked my scans...and I am cancer free!"

"What? Are you serious!" Quinn yelled.

"Santana that is amazing!" Rachel said.

"Yes!" Puck yelled at the same time as Kurt.

"But there is something else." Santana said in a serious voice and the room got quite again. "I asked my doctor about my hair and it isn't going to grow back."

"Screw the hair you're okay!" Mike yelled as he and the rest off the class jumped out of their seats and ran forward to embrace a laughing Santana Lopez.

Five minutes, hundreds of hugs and plenty of tears later the kids were back in their chairs and looking up at Mr. Schue who was trying to discretely wipe his eyes.

"Well Santana that is so amazing, we are all so very happy for you. But please try not to scare us like that. And as for your hair, you are still a beautiful girl." Will said earning an appreciative smile from the latina.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." she said honestly.

"Right now, I was going to give our final set list and this just seems ten times more appropriate now. Even more so than it did earlier." Will said smiling. "Rachel, you will be singing Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back To Me Now, Santana and Mercedes you will be singing a mash up of Survivor by Destiny's Child and I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor. And the group number will be Meatloaf's Paradise By The Dashboard Light!" Will said.

"Mr. Schue I must say that I think that that is an absolutely perfect set list!" Rachel squealed in excitement.

"Thank you Rachel, how does everyone else feel about the songs?" Will asked.

There were a bunch of murmured words but no complaints. Santana looked extremely pleased at the prospect of getting to sing a duet at the National's competition. They spent the rest of the class, as well as all their remaining time practicing all of their numbers. They were so determined this year, they wanted this more than they had ever wanted it, more than last year, more than they wanted any competition they had ever participated in before.

Friday morning they were all at school at five am, suitcases packed and ready. They were waiting for the bus to pick them up to drive them to the airport where in a few hours they would catch a plane to Boston. Sugar's father had provided them all with first class tickets and bought out an entire floor in one of Boston's nicest hotels. This meant that they didn't have to shove eight people into one room like they had to do the year before, they could have their own room or share if they wanted to.

"Alright guys! Bus is here grab all your stuff!" Mr. Schue called out as he grabbed his and Emma's suitcases and loaded them onto the bus.

The rest of the kids followed his example and piled their way onto the bus for the quick ride to the airport. Most of them slept because they didn't want to be up this early in the morning. Will and Emma woke them all up when they arrived at the airport. They were checked in rather quickly due to their first class status. After handing over their suitcases they grabbed their backpacks and waited for further instructions.

"All right it is 6:15 right now, our plane leaves at 9:30 and boards at 8:45, so I want to take you all to breakfast before we head to the gate, there is an Denny's in the food court over there." Will said and they all nod excitedly, they were dead hungry.

Twenty minutes later they were all seated at a huge table that took up about half of the entire restaurant. Mr. Schue stood at the end of the table and raised his cup of coffee.

"I know that breakfast isn't the best time to be making toasts but I figured why the hell not? First I want to toast to the New Directions, we have all been through so very much over the past three years and I truly believe that this is our year! We are going to win this time, we are back and better than ever! NEW DIRECTIONS!" Will yelled.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" the table called back enthusiastically.

"Second I want to toast to all of you seniors, you guys have all been so amazing, and no matter what reason you joined the Glee Club three years ago you still did and you are still here and that is what matters. I am so proud of each of you and I know that you will all go so very far in your lives and I am so excited that I was able to be a part, no matter how small or big, of your lives! To the SENIORS!" he called.

"SENIORS!" they called back again.

"And lastly today I have to toast to one Miss Santana Lopez. You are the epitome of a fighter and a great example of a person. You have grown and changed so much in the three years that I have been your teacher I have seen you go through so much and it has all made you an amazing and wonderful person. I cannot explain how happy I, and I'm sure the rest of this table are that you are okay and healthy and able to be going to sing at Nationals like you promised that you would. You are amazing and you pull of the scarf on your head better than anyone I have seen, sorry Kurt, so screw the hair! To SANTANA!" he called out making his last toast.

"SANTANA!" they all echoed back.

"I think you just wanted me to cry!" she said with a watery laugh.

"Its true Santana, everything he just said is all true." Brittany said wiping the tears from her girlfriends face.

"Who had the pancakes with extra bacon?" the waitress said as she and a few others came over carrying trays of food.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you guys think? This one is almost over but would any of you be interested in me writing a sequel?<strong>_


End file.
